À la reconquête de l'univers : La planète Distanie
by Shiwaii
Summary: Une nouvelle équipage est nommée pour sauver la race humaine. Les Urionien, les anciens terriens, ont re-détruit leur nouvelle-ancienne terre d’accueil. Billy, Alex, Nigel, David, Amélie, Jack et Abby partent tous pour une nouvelle aventure.
1. Introduction

**À la reconquête de l'univers :**

**La planète Distanie**

**Auteur : **Geny

**Avertissement : **PG, 8+

**Genre :** Drame, Humoristique stupide, émotionnelle...

**Nombres de Bande Annonce : **3

**Résumé général : **Un nouvel équipage est nommé pour sauver la race humaine. Les Urionien, les anciens terriens, ont re-détruit leur nouvelle-ancienne terre d'accueil. Billy, Alex, Nigel, David, Amélie, Jack et Abby partent tous pour une nouvelle aventure. Même pas deux mois après leur départ il pense avoir trouver LA planète... mais est-ce vraiment LA planète. Ils descendent tous sur la new planète pour l'analyser... Mais des choses vont se produire...

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages et l'univers de Galaxie appartient à Pierre-Yves Bernard et Claude Legault! MAIS les new personnages, les new planètes et tout le reste de new M'APPARTIENT A MOI SEUL! Merci de ne pas les prendre pour vos fics!

**Situation de l'histoire :** Elle se passe en 2062.

**Note de l'auteur : **Très bonne lecture

**Sommaire des chapitres :**

Prologue ~ Présentation  
Chapitre 1 ~ La cérémonie  
Chapitre 2 ~ Alex, Billy & Nigel  
Chapitre 3 ~ Abby, Jack, David & Amélie  
Chapitre 4 ~ La séparation parental et amical  
Chapitre 5 ~ La première journée dans l'espace  
Chapitre 6 ~ Petit problème technique...  
Chapitre 7 ~ L'exploration  
Chapitre 8 ~ La prisonnière du lac, partie 1/4  
Chapitre 9 ~ La prisonnière du lac, partie 2/4  
Chapitre 10 ~ La prisonnière du lac, partie 3/4  
Chapitre 11 ~ La prisonnière du lac, partie 4/4  
Chapitre 12 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 1/4  
Chapitre 13 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 2/4  
Chapitre 14 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 3/4  
Chapitre 15 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 4/4  
Chapitre 16 ~ Le désert de l'infini, partie 1/4  
Chapitre 17 ~ Le désert de l'infini, partie 2/4  
Chapitre 18 ~ Le désert de l'infini, partie 3/4  
Chapitre 19 ~ Le désert de l'infini, partie 4/4  
Chapitre 20 ~ Histoire de cowboy, partie 1/2  
Chapitre 21 ~ Histoire de cowboy, partie 2/2  
Chapitre 22 ~ Ah la belle affaire toi....  
Chapitre 23 ~ Au revoir Distanie  
Chapitre 24 ~ Des nouvelles d'Urion-24?!  
Chapitre 25 ~ La révélation de Geny et Caro  
Épilogue ~ Questionnaire de l'équipage


	2. Prologue

**Prologue ~ Présentation**

Auteur: Nous sommes en 2062, la situation sur Urion-24, la deuxième terre, est plus que catastrophique... elle est..

Abby: Minable?

Nigel: Sans bon sens?

Amélie: Polluer?

Jack: Dégueulasse?

David: Super laide?

Alex: Changer?

Auteur: Non! Non! Non! Non! Non! Et re-non!

Soudain Billy entra dans la pièce.

Billy (calmement): Non... elle c'est détériorer!

Auteur: Oui! Merci Billy!

Billy (toujours calmement): De rien!

Auteur: Nous sommes en 2062, la situation sur Urion-24, la deuxième terre, est plus que catastrophique... elle c'est détériorer! Et maintenant c'est au tour de l'équipage du Armando César de trouver une nouvelle planète pour y déménager les heureux tatas, qui resterons a jamais des tatas, qui ont re-polluer leur terre d'accueil.

Billy s'avança vers l'auteur et lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille. L'auteur sourit et lui donna la permission de faire ce qu'il lui avait demander.

Billy: Bon je vais me présenter! Je suis Billy Patenaude, j'ai 23 ans et je suis capitaine du Armando César! Je suis autoritaire et aimable. J'aime le calme et la justice! J'ai les cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes et j'ai les yeux bleus-verts!

Alex: Je suis Alex Bouchard, j'ai 21 ans et je suis une fille! Je suis le médecin du vaisseau! J'ai les cheveux roux et les yeux bruns.

Nigel: Je suis Nigel Bouchard et je suis un gars! J'ai 21 ans et je suis l'opérateur radar du vaisseau! J'ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns.

Abby: Je suis Abby Durocher, j'ai 22 ans. Je suis scientifique professionnel et seconde officier! Je suis d'une humeur très changeante. J'ai les cheveux roux et les yeux verts!

David: Moi je suis David Gagné. J'ai 23 ans, comme Billy! Je suis le défenseur du vaisseau. Je suis un gars aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus!

Amélie: Mon nom complet c'est Amélie Dubois. J'ai 21 ans et suis la psychologue. J'ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts.

Jack: Et pour finir, je suis Jack Beauxregard et j'ai 22 ans. Je suis le pilote. J'ai les cheveux noir et les yeux noir!

L'auteur leur sourit et leur fit signe de partir. Ils partirent donc tous! L'auteur était devenue bel et bien seul dans son bureau d'auteur.

Auteur: Bon maintenant allons les retrouvez dans "À la reconquête de l'univers"!


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 ~ La cérémonie**

Sur Urion-24, nos amis était dans la salle de réception de l'académie spatial. Il était tous bien vêtu... Pourquoi? C'était aujourd'hui qu'il dirait au public qui serais dans la mission!

Directeur: Bonjour et bienvenue a cette grande occasion! Maintenant sans plus attendre nous allons accueillir l'ancienne équipage du Romano Fafard!

L'ancienne équipage du Romano Fafard arriva sur scène. Tous applaudit gaiement.

Directeur: C'est eux qui vous annoncerons les personnes prise pour cette prochaine grande mission!

Le directeur fit signe a Charles se s'avancer. Celui ci avança et pris un lettre que le directeur lui avait donner. Le directeur en donna au six autres anciens membres aussi.

Charles: Votre nouveau capitaine sera........ Billy Patenaude!

Tous applaudit. Billy s'avança et serra la main de son père en souriant. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise sur scène. Brad s'avança a son tour.

Brad: Votre nouveau scientifique sera......... Abby Durocher!

Tous applaudit. Abby alla sur scène, serra la main de Brad, sourit et alla s'asseoir près de Billy. Flavien s'avança à son tour.

Flavien: Votre nouveau opérateur radar sera......... Nigel Bouchard!

Tous applaudit. Nigel alla rejoindre son père sur scène et lui sourit. Il alla s'asseoir près de Abby et Billy. Pétrolia s'avança par après.

Pétrolia: Votre nouvelle médecin sera.......... Alex Bouchard!

Tous applaudit. Alex s'avança avec un large sourire au lèvre et rendu sur scène, elle serra sa mère dans ses bras. Elle s'assit près des autres. Puis Valence s'avança.

Valence: Votre nouvelle psychologue sera......... Amélie Dubois!

Tous applaudit. Amélie monta sur scène et serra la main fièrement de Valence. Elle alla s'asseoir près des autres. Bob s'avança alors.

Bob: Votre nouveau pilote sera........... Jack Beauxregard!

Tous applaudit, surtout les filles. Jack s'avança et sera la main de Bob, puis alla s'asseoir près des autres. Enfin Serge s'avança.

Serge: Votre nouveau défenseur du vaisseau sera.......... David Gagné!

Tous applaudit. David s'avança et sera la main de Serge. Et alla s'asseoir près des autres, lui aussi. Le directeur se leva et alla au micro.

Directeur: Bon voici notre équipage au complet (montre la nouvelle équipage) Voila maintenant... La cérémonie est terminer vous pouvez donc retournez chez vous retrouver votre famille! Merci et bonne fin de journée!

Tout le monde sortie de la salle à part le directeur, l'ancienne équipage du Romano Fafard et la nouvelle du Armando César.

Billy: Monsieur?

Directeur: Oui M. Patenaude?

Billy: Qu'est-ce qu'ont vas faire?

Directeur: Je vais vous donnée votre équipement et autres puis vous pourriez repartir dans votre famille.

Abby leva sa main rapidement. Le directeur lui donna le droit de parole.

Abby: Quand allons nous partir en mission?

Directeur: Dans une semaine!

Alex: Une semaine?

Directeur: Oui pour avoir le temps de vous préparer!

Le directeur sourit et les invita a le suivre. Tous le suivit. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une salle. Le directeur leur donna des choses. Après deux heures, ils finirent et ils pouvaient partir. Tous partit retrouver leur parent. Le directeur resta seul à l'académie spatial.

Directeur (chuchotant): Ils sont bien ses élèves!


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 ~ Alex, Billy et Nigel**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Billy se réveilla de bonne heures. Il se fit un café et alla prendre un marche dans les petites routes de la campagne. Il s'arrêta près d'un lac. Ce lac était si tranquille... Mais soudain cette tranquillité se fit interrompre par quelqu'un qui lui mis les mains sur les yeux.

Billy: Nigel?

Nigel: Ouais c'est moi! Comment ta fait?

Billy (sourit): Une intuition!

Alex (rit): C'est plutôt parce qu'il te le fait souvent!

Billy (rit aussi): Ouais y'a sa aussi!

Nigel: Bon c'est beau han!

Alex et Billy arrêta de rire... Nigel semblait vexé... Alex s'assit près de Billy.

Alex: Tes parents dorment encore?

Billy: Oui! Et les tiens?

Alex: Oui...

Nigel: Donc?

Alex et Billy regarda Nigel et continua de rire.

Billy: Ont vas se baigné dans le lac!

Nigel: Han? J'ai pas mon maillot!

Alex: Moi si!

Alex enleva ses vêtements. Elle avait mis son maillot sous son linge. Elle avais un bikini très coloré.

Alex: Alors on y vas?

Billy: Ouais!

Billy enleva son chandail. Lui aussi avais déjà son maillot sur lui, c'était ses shorts! Alex et Billy se dirigea vers un petit sentier.

Nigel: Pis moi?

Billy: Baigne toi avec tes short!

Nigel enleva son chandail et alla rejoindre ses amis. Enfin arriver au bout du petit sentier il y avait une petite falaise et une genre de liane.

Nigel: Vous allez pas... sauter?

Billy: Ben oui! Et de plus Alex a inventer avec brillio une super ascenseur pour nous remonter!

Alex (rougissant un peu): Merci!

Billy pris la liane, se donna un élan et se laissa tomber dans l'eau. Alex et Nigel regarda sur le bord de la falaise. Nigel n'était pas sur et Alex avait un sourire au lèvre. Soudain Billy remonta a la surface. Alex laissa échapper un cri de joie amazonien. Alex pris la liane a son tour et alla rejoindre Billy dans l'eau. Nigel n'avait jamais faite sa... mais alla les rejoindre. Il pris la liane a son tour et sauta dans l'eau! Il remonta a la surface et sourit.

Nigel: C'est trop au max!

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et arriva au sommet de la falaise. Et ils continuèrent de sauter encore et encore. Après une demi heures de sautage... ils commença a se fatiguer et décida de longer le bord du lac pour revenir ou son leur vêtement. Enfin ils arrivèrent. Nigel s'assit dans le sable, Alex se rhabilla et Billy regardait le ciel au dessus du lac.

Billy: Vous pensez que je serait un bon capitaine!

Nigel (moqueur): Non tu seras mauvais a mourir! (Rigole) Bien sûre que tu sera extra!

Alex: Oui Nigel a raison! Tu sera un super capitaine! J'ai confiance!

Alex donna un léger baiser sur la joue de Billy. Il rougit et se souvenu que plus jeune Billy et Alex s'avait faite une grande promesse!

************  
FLASH BACK  
************

Alex et Billy non seulement que dix ans. Billy s'avança vers Alex.

Billy: Alex ont se fait une promesse?

Alex: D'accord! Mais quoi?

Billy: Attend... heu...

Alex le regarda dans les yeux.

Alex: Je sais... même si nous tombons amoureux l'un de l'autre nous ne sortirons pas ensemble! Laissons la chance aux autres, d'accord?

Billy (sourit): D'accord!

******************  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
******************

Billy remis son chandail et sourit a Alex. Nigel remis lui aussi son chandail.

Nigel: Ont fait quoi la?

Billy: Ont retourne a la maison!

Alex: Ouais! Tous chez les Patenaude!

Billy et Nigel se retourna vers Alex, qui était derrière.

Alex: C'est comme vous voulez...

Billy: D'acc tous chez moi! Go!

Nigel: Cool comme quand ont était p'tit!

Ils se dirigea vers la maison de Billy. Valence était dehors en train de planté des fleurs en avant de la maison. Charles lui était dans son hamac quotidien! Billy alla voir sa mère.

Billy: Salut Mom! J'invite Nigel et Alex! C'est ok?

Valence: Bien sure!

Charles arriva derrière eux. Il était débarquer de son hamac!

Charles: Pourquoi ne pas invité Flavien, Serge, Bob et Pétrolia?

Valence: Oui! Bonne idée!

Nigel: J'vais les prév'nire!

Alex: Nigel! Attend!

Nigel: Non reste ici je revient!

Nigel partie et revint avec tout le monde quinze minute plus tard. Tous s'amusa follement. Les enfants s'amusait très bien et les adultes se racontait leur souvenir qu'ils avait eux ensemble!

Charles: Hum! La nuit vas tomber!

Soudain la nuit tomba... le soleil se coucha tranquillement et tout allait pour le mieux. Bob et Flavien alluma un jolie feu. Ils se tirèrent un bûche et s'assirent près du feu. Les enfants eu était un peu plus loin...

Billy (chuchotant): Regardez ce que j'ai!

Nigel et Alex (chuchotant): Les feux d'artifices! Cool!

Billy en pris un et l'alluma. Il éclata dans le ciel sous les yeux des parents et des enfants. Valence et Pétrolia firent le saut mais trouvait sa énormément jolie. Puis les enfants continuait a n'en fait exploser dans le ciel. Pétrolia se rapprocha de Flavien. Valence de Charles. Serge et Bob eux... ben ils restèrent comme sa la, a leur place! Enfin la nuit terminer, Nigel, Billy et Alex rejoignirent leur parents.

Charles: Il est tard! Pourquoi ne dormirez vous pas chez nous?

Flavien: Ouais pourquoi pas!

Bob: Même si ont est voisin sa serais...

Alex, Nigel et Billy (content): COOL!

Charles et Valence sourit. Ils entrèrent tous dans la grande demeure. Charles montra la chambre de Flavien et Pétrolia. Valence elle montra la chambre de Bob et Serge.

Bob: Y'a tu deux lit?

Valence: Oui!

Serge: Ok!

Enfin Billy montra une chambre a Nigel et Alex. Seul Alex semblait reconnaître cette pièce.

Alex: Pourquoi tu nous montre ta chambre?

Billy: Parce que c'est ici que vous allez dormir!

Nigel et Alex: Hein?

Billy: Il ne reste plus de chambre! Je vous laisse la mienne le lit est double!

Ils entra dans la chambre de Billy. Alex pris la main de Billy et pointa son lit.

Alex: Se lit est double! Il peut contenir un gros et un maigre!

Billy: Ou un gros américain sur une plage...

Nigel: Ou.. Trois personnes pas trop grosse!

Alex: Personne est gros entre nous! Alors nous allons dormir les trois dans ce même lit!

Billy fût surprit par cette réaction. Il hocha positivement la tête en guise de réponse.

Alex: Je dort dans le milieu!

Nigel: Sur le bord!

Alex: C'est parce que si je suis dans le milieu... y reste seulement des bords, idiot!

Nigel: Idiote toi même!

Puis chacun s'endormit pour passer une merveilleuse nuit.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 ~ Abby, Jack, David et Amélie**

La nuit fut très rude pour Abby... Elle n'était pas capable de dormir... impossible pour elle! Soudain sa mère l'app'la.

Susanne: Chérie téléphone!

Abby: Ok maman!

Abby pris le combiner

Abby: Oui allô?

Jack: [Salut ma belle Abby! Sa vas?]

Abby: Tien salut Jack! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Jack: [Rien... Aille-heu!]

Abby: Quoi?

Jack: [Désolé c'est Amélie qui m'as donner un coup d'in côte! Bon ont voulais savoir la gang pis moi si tu voulais nous rejoindre..]

Abby: D'accord! J'arriva dans quinze minutes chez toi! Bye!

Avant que Jack dise quelque chose elle raccrocha et descendit déjà toute prête.

Suzanne: C'était Jack?

Abby: Oui maman! Bon je vais rejoindre les copains chez lui! Bye!

Suzanne: Bye! Amuse toi bien!

Abby partie aussi vite qu'une fusée.

Suzanne (sourit): Elle en déplace de l'aire!

Quinze minute passa et comme prévue Abby arriva chez Jack. Juste avant qu'elle sonne ou cogne la porte s'ouvrit.

Jack: Salut!

Abby: Salut!

Amélie lui sauta au coup. Pour lui dire bonjour!

Jack: Alors miss la scientifique! La mission arriva a grand pas! Tu a hâte?

Abby: Messent! Et toi cher pilote?

Jack: Y'a aucun doute la dessus!

David sortie alors de la cuisine.

David: Salut Dreaming Girl!

Abby: Hein?

David: Ton nick MSN!

Abby (moqueuse): T'es nul!

Puis il continua a se niaisez pendant tout la journée. En fin de soirée il se baigna dans la magnifique piscine privé et creuser de Jack! Mais Abby alla dans le Spa à la place. Jack alla la rejoindre.

Jack: Bou!

Abby: Tu veut une place?

Jack: Non j'veux que tu vienne te baigné avec nous! Il nous manque un joueur  
pour fait des équipe de Water Volley!

Abby: D'acc! J'arrive!

Abby sauta dans la piscine et ils commencèrent a jouer au Water Volley pendant toute la nuit. Pour eux c'était une habitude de s'amuser tard comme sa... donc les parents ne s'inquiétait jamais! David jouait et se rapplait la première fois qu'ils s'avaient rencontrer.

************  
FLASH BACK  
************

Tous son âgé de six ans pas plus. Ils était tous dans la même classe a la maternelle. David était seul dans son coin. Jack et Abby, les plus cool de la classe, jouais a l'ordinateur. Amélie elle dessinait dans son coin. Abby, Jack et Amélie était de grand amis depuis la naissance. Amélie fini son dessin et alla voir David.

Amélie: Salut! Je suis Amélie Dubois, mais tu peux m'appeler Amé!

David (gêné): Salut... moi je suis David Gagné et tu peut m'appeler Dave!

Amélie tendit son dessin a David.

Amélie: Tien cadeau!

David (sourit): Merci c'est gentil!

Abby et Jack avaient remarquer que Amélie parlait avec un nouveau. Ils allèrent les voir.

Abby: Salut vous deux!

Amélie: Salut Abby! Voici Dave!

Jack: Moi je suis Jack et Abby!

David: Vous êtes les plus cool de la classe!

Abby: Ouaip! Tu n'as pas d'amis?

David: Non...

Jack: Alors vient avec nous!

Dans les yeux de David ont pouvais voir une lueur d'espoir. Enfin quelqu'un voulais de lui... en plus c'était Abby et Jack, les plus cool de la classe! Mais aussi Amélie, la plus brillante de la classe!

******************  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
******************

David avait un large sourire sur le visage, content d'être avec ses amis! Enfin la soirée continua dans la joie et la folie! Tous s'amusa follement! Ils n'aurait jamais voulu que la journée et la soirée ne finisse!


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 ~ La séparation parental et amical**

Enfin le grand moment arriva. Plein de personne était la pour la grande occasion. Le départ du vaisseau Armando César! La familles des jeunes membres était présent.

Pétrolia: Ou est Brad?

Valence: Heu... retarder sûrement!

Soudain une limousine arriva. Brad sortie et alla rejoindre les autres.

Brad: Désolé pour le retard!

Flavien: Au moins t'es là!

Le directeur toussa légèrement pour que le silence se firent! Tout le monde arrêta de parler.

Directeur: Maintenant j'aimerais accueillir l'équipage du Armando César!

Billy, Abby, Alex, Nigel, Jack, David et Amélie arriva sur la scène juste en avant du vaisseau. Il était vêtu d'un magnifique costume vert, noir et argent! C'était superbe!

Directeur: Voici un très grand moment pour notre planète Urion-24, le décollage d'un vaisseau et son équipage pour encore une fois trouver une planète où déménager les Urionien, anciennement les terriens! Maintenant je vais laisser quelque minutes, plus précisément vingt minutes, pour que les jeunes disent au revoir à leur parent et amis!

Tout alla voir leur amis en premier. Certain pleurait de peur de ne plus les revoir et d'autre de joie qu'il fasse partie de cette palpitante mission! Enfin chaque membres alla voir leur famille. Billy arriva en face de ses parents et ne dit rien.

Valence: Tu seras un magnifique capitaine mon chérie! Je t'aime!

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Charles: Je conte sur toi! Je serait toujours dans ton coeur! Ne l'oublie jamais!

Billy sourit et se retenait de ne pas pleurer. Charles et Valence serra très fort leur fils... pour peut-être une dernière fois. Après Billy s'avança vers Brad, qui était son parrain!

Brad: Billy... Je t'aime gros tu sais!

Billy: Je sais...

Brad: Fait bien attention à toi! Je t'oublierai jamais!

Billy: Tu me le jure!

Brad: Jurer, cracher!

Brad cracha par terre... manquant de justesse Charles. Alex et Nigel eux allèrent voir leur famille.

Pétrolia: Je vous aime mes petits amours!

Nigel: Ont est pas petit!

Flavien: N'oublier jamais! Ne jamais utiliser votre moitié E.T. pour vos besoin  
perso... seulement pour la mission!

Alex: Promis!

Nigel: Promis!

Pétrolia et Flavien serra très fort leur enfants. Ensuite Nigel et Alex allèrent voir Bob et Serge.

Nigel: Vous êtes cool mes oncles!

Alex: Oui c'était a mourir!

Bob: Soyez prudent!

Serge (moqueur): Et ne jamais parler a un inconnue qui a trois yeux, deux nez et pas de bouche!

Alex et Nigel: Promis!

Abby elle alla voir sa petite soeur et sa mère. Abby serra très fort sa mère. Celle ci lui donna un bec sur le front.

Suzanne: Je t'aime très gros ma chérie!

Abby: Moi aussi maman!

Abby sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa jupe. C'était Gaël, sa petite soeur. Abby s'accroupie près d'elle.

Gaël: tu reviendra...?

Abby: C'est jurer!

Gaël: Quand? Bientôt?

Abby: Non petite puce... dans beaucoup de dodos!

Abby serra très fort Gaël dans ses bras

Abby (chuchotant): Je t'aime tant ma p'tite Gaël! Je t'aime... ne m'oublie pas!

Gaël: Promis!

Pendant ce temps David lui avait retrouver ses parents.

David: Papa! Maman!

Sa mère tomba en sanglot. L'idée de voir son fils unique partir lui arrachait le coeur! David serra sa mère dans ses bras

David: Je t'aime!

Mylène: Moi aussi! Fait attention a toi! J'veut pas te perdre!

David: C'est promis.

Dominique: Je suis fière, très fière de toi mon garçons! Tu est très digne de ton père! J'ai fois en toi!

David: Merci papa!

Amélie elle alla retrouver son grand frère et ses deux grandes soeurs.

Amélie: Merci d'avoir cru en moi!

Fanny: C'était normal, p'tite soeur!

Sonia: Rang moi honneur!

Fred: Non rend NOUS honneur!

Amélie: Merci a vous! Vous êtes cool comme grand frère et grande soeur!

Fanny, Sonia, Fred: Merci cocotte!

Fanny: Maman...

Fred: ... et papa...

Sonia: ... seraient très fière de toi!

Sonia, Fanny et Fred serra très fort Amélie dans leur bras.

Sonia: Je t'aime!

Fred: Je t'aime aussi!

Fanny: Moi aussi ma ch'tite puche!

Amélie: Moi aussi je vous aime très très très fort!

Jack pensant que personne n'était la pour lui... a sa grande surprise il vit...

Jack: Papa?

Williams: Oui! C'est moi! J'ai reporter un rendez-vous pour venir!

Jack heureux de voir son père qui n'avais pas vue depuis deux ans..., et de plus que sa mère était morte, lui sauta dans les bras.

Jack: Je suis trop content de te revoir!

Williams: Moi aussi! J'ai un cadeau pour toi!

Son père lui tendit une enveloppe.

Jack: C'est quoi?

Williams: Plein de cash! C'est un au cas où!

Jack: Merci! Merci! Merci papa!

Williams: De rien! Et ton habit est superbe!

Jack: Merci papa! J'ai jamais eux l'occasion de te le dire mais je t'aime très fort!

Williams: Moi aussi, fils, je t'aime!

Le directeur toussa encore discrètement. Tout le monde arrêta de parler.

Directeur: Maintenant je demanderai à notre nouvelle équipage à venir se préparer pour le grand départ!

Billy, Alex, Nigel, Abby, Jack, David et Amélie alla se placé derrière le directeur. Les gars se retenaient pour ne pas pleurer... mais les filles elle, des larmes coula sur leur joue. Enfin ont entendit la musique indiquant l'hymne nationale du New-Canada, c'est a se moment que les jeunes membres de la nouvelle équipage entra dans le vaisseau Armando César.

Directeur: Le décollage se fait dans... 10...

Tout le monde et le directeur: ...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...

Directeur: Décollage du vaisseau!

Le directeur se tassa et ont vit le vaisseau partir vers les confis de l'univers... la où Urionien n'ont jamais mis le pied ou même la main... pour de nouvelle et palpitante aventure!

Gaël: Ze t'aime Abby!

Tous envoya la main vers le ciel en guise d'au revoir...


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 ~ La première journée dans l'espace**

Billy était sur son siège de capitaine. Abby a son poste de scientifique. Jack était lui assit en avant du volant. Nigel était, quant à lui, en face du radar! Amélie, Alex et David était assit sur des siège de la salle de commandement! Jack se retourna vers Billy.

Jack: Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait capitaine?

Billy: Bon j'ai quelque petite chose a vous dire.

Tous le regarda.

Billy: Vous pouvez m'app'lé Billy!

Alex: Mais un capitaine se fait app'lé capitaine!

Billy: Bien pour se vaisseau ont feras un exception! Aussi... heu... c'est tout!

Abby: C'est cool, Billy!

Abby sourit. Tout le monde regarda Billy pour qu'il leur disent un ordre.

Nigel: Ont fou quoi, Billy?

Billy: Bien... nous venons de partir... et heu... Nigel, est-ce qu'il y a un autre système solaire proche?

Nigel: Attend j'regarde!

Nigel regarda sur le radar. Soudain il pris la parole.

Nigel: Oui! Il y en a une assez proche!

Billy: À quelle distance?

Nigel: 200 orignal environ!

Billy: En distance normal!

Nigel: A heu... trente kilomètre!

Billy: Bien! Jack met le vaisseau en mode pilote automatique. Abby entre les données du système solaire dans l'ordinateur central pour qu'elle soit capable de la localiser avant qu'ont la traverse!

Abby: Bien!

Abby et Jack firent ce que Billy leur demanda.

Abby et Jack: C'est fait, Billy!

Billy: Cool! Maintenant! Party!

Tous: Hein?

Billy: Ben oui! Fêtons un peu pour nous remonter full le moral!

Tous: Ouais! Cool!

Tout le monde semblait très heureux! Tous partirent dans leur chambre pour se changer. Seul Billy et Alex resta dans la salle de commandement. Alex mis son bras autour du coup de Billy.

Alex: Toujours aussi sympatique mon p'tit Billy!

Billy: Toujours aussi généreuse ma p'tite Alex!

Alex et Billy se sourit et alla chacun dans leur chambre pour se changer. Les gars étaient tous arriver dans la salle de fête. Ils commença a discuter près du bar a boisson!

Nigel: Pourquoi les filles ont plein de choix pour leurs costumes de soirée pis nous ont a juste un minable smoking?

David: C'est vrai han! C'est nul!

Jack: Le smoking est pas si mal, non plus les gars!

Billy: Ouais mais bon! Y'a des smoking de différent modèle!

David: Ar-marque que ta raison sur se point Billy!

Nigel: Non mais imaginer c'est quand même une in...

C'est a se moment que les filles entra. Abby avait une magnifique robe longue verte scintillante, ses cheveux était tout remonter soyeusement. Alex, elle, avait une magnifique robe bleu océan qui arrêtait au genou, ses cheveux tombait sur ses épaules doucement. Et Amélie elle avait une magnifique robe, mi-longue mi-courte, rouge et ses cheveux était attacher par une magnifique couette bouclée par une fleur de cerisier!

Jack: Vous êtes extra, Miss!

Amélie, Alex et Abby: Merci!

Nigel: Gang j'vais être le DJ a soir! Sa vas spinner grave!

Billy et Alex: Ont te crois!

Nigel alla au poste de DJ et commença a mettre des musiques très mode. Tout le monde semblais bien s'amuser. Après quinze minute de musique rhytmante, il décida de mettre un slow. Il mis "Cry" de Mandy Moore. Billy s'avança vers Alex.

Billy: Alex, m'accorde tu cette danse?

Alex: Mais avec joie!

Billy et Alex allèrent danser sur la piste de danse. Puis Jack fit la même chose mais avec Abby.

Jack: Abby danse cette danse avec moi!

Abby: Je suis d'accord!

Jack et Abby allèrent eu aussi danser sur la piste. Enfin David s'avança vers Amélie.

David: Veut-tu danser avec moi Amé?

Amélie (sourit): D'accord!

Amélie et David allèrent eux aussi danser. Enfin la toune terminer, tous alla vers le bar. Nigel se dirigea rapidement derrière le bar.

Nigel: Que puis-je vous servir?

Billy: T'as l'humour de ton père toi!

Nigel (sourit): Merci!

Jack: Franchement Nigel, profite du party!

Nigel: J'aime bien mon rôle!

Billy: Prochain party ont alterne!

Tous: D'acc!

Nigel servit de succulentes boissons des caraïbe a ses amis.

Alex: Wow, Nigel! C'est super bon!

Nigel: Merci!

Puis il continua de faire la fête pendant toute la nuit.


	8. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 ~ Petit problème technique...**

Tout le monde avaient veiller très tard... Ils s'étaient tous endormie... mais pas dans leur chambre. Dans la salle de commandement... parce que juste avant d'aller se coucher, Billy vous faire bouger le vaisseau un peu! Billy était assit et dormait inconfortablement sur son siège de capitaine. Jack lui était coucher au volant. Amélie était endormie sur le téléfax avec la tête accoter de David a ses pied. Abby et Alex elle était assit sur une table la tête coucher dessus. Et Nigel lui était assit contre la basse du radar et dormait assit.

Akira: Nous tentons de communiquer avec vous!

Akira, le robot connectable avec l'ordinateur central, ne vit que personne répondit à son appel.

Akira: J'ai dit... NOUS TENTONS DE COMMUNIQUER AVEC VOUS!

Billy (dans son sommeil): ... Nous tentons... de...

Billy se réveilla en sursaut... suivit des autres. Il pris l'appel... c'était...

Charles: [Salut Billy!]

Billy: Papa?

Charles: [Oui! Juste pour... est-ce que sa vas?]

Billy: Oui... seulement fatigué!

Charles: [A d'accord... Juste pour vous dire que vous n'aurez plus aucun contacte avec Urion-24... après que j'aille raccrocher...]

Abby: M. Patenaude! Est-ce que Gaël Dubois est la?

Charles: [Votre petite soeur?]

Abby: Oui!

Charles: [Oui je vous la passe!]

Gaël: [Abby?]

Abby: Salut cocotte!

Gaël: [Coucou!]

Abby parla un peu avec sa soeur... puis...

David: Sa là couper...

Abby (les larmes au yeux): Non...

Jack: Abby... sa vas aller... T'en fait pas ta p'tite Gaël vas bien!

Abby: Tu.. Tu es.. sure?

Jack: Oui!

Jack serra très fort Abby dans ses bras pour la réconforté. Amélie se pencha vers les autres.

Amélie (chuchote): Elle est très proche de sa p'tite soeur... La quitter est la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire...

Enfin Abby réconforté. Billy se mis devant eux.

Billy: Bon, voila! Nous allons allez droit sur ce système solaire! Nous allons explorer notre première planète!

Tous se mirent à leur poste et l'équipage partirent pour la reconquête de l'univers!


	9. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 ~ L'exploration**

Enfin arriver dans le nouveau système solaire. Nigel analysa quelques planètes, garce a son radar analyseur intégrer dans le radar principal. Enfin les rapports analyser, Akira les fit imprimer. Abby les regarda.

Billy: Et puis?

Abby: Bien... la planète Distanie est la mieux placé pour plaire au Urionien!

Billy: Bien! Nous allons l'explorer! Akira tu restera 24 heures sur 24 connecter sur l'ordinateur central.

Akira: Bien!

Akira se connecta sur l'ordinateur central. Jack amena la vaisseau en orbite autour de Distanie! Enfin ils se téléfaxa sur la planète.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Sur la planète, elle avait un climat parfait. Le paysage était superbe.

Billy: Es-ce que cette planète est habité?

Nigel: Si j'en croit les analyses... non!

Abby: Sur les rapports aussi c'est non!

Billy: Bien!

Billy les regardèrent tous un par un.

Billy: Alex et Nigel, au nord. Abby et Jack, au sud. Amé et Dave, à l'est...

Alex: Et toi?

Billy: À l'ouest!

Nigel: Tu'seul?

Billy: Oui! Bon c'est compris... Allons y!

Tout le monde se sépara comme l'avait dit le capitaine Billy Patenaude!

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Au nord, Alex et Nigel marchaient calmement. Soudain Nigel, qui était devant, s'arrêta. Sa soeur resta derrière.

Alex: Nigel?

Nigel: Y'a aucune issue!

Alex: Hein? (Cour près de son frère.) C'est... un immense lac...

Nigel: Je dirais plutôt un immense océan!

Alex: Un océan c'est immense!

Nigel: C'est sa que je dit aussi!

Alex: Ahhhh!

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Au sud...

Abby: Le soleil est brûlant... y'a des dune de sable partout... c'est nul!

Jack: C'est vrai... il fait chaud...

Soudain Abby vit quelque chose au loin. Sa semblait être un oasis...

Abby: Regarde Jack nous sommes sauver!

Jack: Abby...

Abby courra vers l'oasis... Elle voulais sauté dans l'eau mais...

Abby: Yark! C'est encore du sable!

Jack arriva en courant. Il se pencha pour regarder Abby étaler par terre.

Jack: C'était une oasis mirage!

Abby: Pourquoi tu la pas dit plus tôt?

Jack: J'ai voulu mais... tu ne m'as pas laisser parler!

Abby et Jack continua de marcher dune en dune... sous le soleil chaud du paysage.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

À l'est, Amélie et David marchaient tranquillement. Tous semblais correct! Sauf... une petit détail... le paysage.

Amélie: Dave... ont est dans une forêt tropical de l'est...

David: Heu... sa m'en a tout l'aire...

Le silence régnant sur la forêt se fit interrompre par un cri de signe et une envoler d'oiseaux tropicales apeurer...

Amélie: C'est le fun a savoir?

David: De quoi?

Amélie: Que la planète est pas habité par des êtres et tribu sanguinaire... mais par des bestioles milles fois plus horrible!

David (moqueur): Merci... tu me rassure gros là!

Amélie: C'est pas marrant!

David: Désolé...

*¤*¤*¤*¤*

À l'ouest, Billy marchait tranquillement... Le paysage ressemblait à un western d'époque! Il y avais un salon et tout les endroits comme dans l'histoire de "Luky & Luke".

Billy: Comme un de ses vieux films! Génial!

Une boule de foin passa une fois de temps en temps... La ville semblait bien être déserte. Billy continua de marcher pour sortir de la ville. Enfin sortit, il continua sa route sur les petits chemin rocailleur de l'ouest!


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 ~ la prisonnière du lac, partie 1/4**

Au sud...

Nigel: Bon... ont fait quoi?

Alex: Je sais pas... ont continue de fixer l'océan?

Nigel: Pourquoi pas!

Ils s'assirent et regardèrent l'océan pendant un bon... quarante minutes... Par la suite Nigel se leva debout et regarda sa soeur.

Nigel: Il faut bouger!

Alex: Bouger comment? Y'a juste de l'eau donc il faut nager... pis moi sa m'tente pas!

Nigel: Bon ben... on se fabrique un canot?

Alex: Ouais!

Nigel: J'vais chercher le bois!

Alex: Ok... je t'attend!

Nigel partie. Alex resta seul. Elle regarda l'océan. Alex n'aimait pas rester seul... Elle se leva d'un seul bond... L'océan changea de couleur et devenue mauve... il brillait... C'était magique! Nigel n'était pas revenue.

Alex: Réfléchie... Si tu te blesse, tu peut pas te soigné tu seul...

Mais elle se sentie attirer par l'océan. Comme si une force quel conte l'attirait vers cette océan. Elle marcha tranquillement vers l'eau. Alex était comme dans une transe... C'est a se moments précis que Nigel arriva. Il laissa échapper le bois, qu'il avait ramasser, par terre et accouru près de sa soeur pour l'empêcher de faire l'action qu'elle était en train de commettre!

Nigel: Alex? Alex..? A... Alex? Répond!

Alex resta les yeux fermer dans les bras de son frère... première exploration et déjà... un drame pour les Bouchard... Nigel serra très fort Alex sur lui.

Nigel: J'veux pas te perdre, ma soeur!

Nigel laissa échapper une larme sur la joue d'Alex. Celle ci s'illumina et se mit a volé dans les aires.

Nigel: A... Alex?

Misha: Non...

Nigel: QUOI? Où est Alex?

Misha: Elle est la (met ses mains sur son coeur) dans notre coeur!

Nigel: Quoi? Soyez claire et prenez l'un des trois type de langage que je parle... L'imbécile, le français et Le Bouchard! S'il vous plaît!

Misha: Je prendrait le français alors! (Elle sourit) Je suis Misha la reine banni des dieux. Il m'ont enfermer dans se lac...

Nigel: Vous être prisonnière du lac?

Misha: C'est exact... Il y a des années de cela...

Nigel (s'assoit par terre, émerveiller): Pour vrai! Wow! Racontez moi... (Se relève d'un bond) Oui.. Bon! Avant ma soeur... après les histoires!

Misha (sourit): Tu est un brave garçon! Ton jugement est très digne d'un grand chevalier!

Nigel: Hein? Chevalier? Heu... Chu comme juste un opérateur radar d'un vaisseau...

Misha: Votre nom?

Nigel: Heu... mon nom? Ah oui heu... Nigel Bouchard! (Reste silencieux pendant un moment) Pou'koi?

Misha: Pour simple renseignement! Vous aimez vraiment votre soeur?

Nigel: Oui!

Misha: Que donneriez vous pour la sauvez?

Nigel: Tout! Même mon âme!

Misha sourit. Nigel la regarda directement dans les yeux. Il semblais hypnotiser... par elle... Misha posa ses pieds sur terre. Nigel s'approcha doucement de celle ci. Elle mis une de ses mains sur la joue de Nigel... Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre... Nigel ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui fessait... Tout deux approcha leur visage l'un de l'autre...


	11. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 ~ la prisonnière du lac, partie 2/4**

Nigel revint a lui... il se délaça violament de Misha et recula très loin d'elle. Il lui lança des regards furieux, a présent. Misha n'effaca gère son sourit de son visage. Nigel ne trouvait pas sa amusant pour tout l'or du monde... Il trouvait sa agressant même!

Nigel: Que m'avez vous fait?

Misha: Aurait tu eu l'audace d'embrasser ta propre soeur?

Nigel (toujours aussi furieux): NON! C'est ma soeur pas ma blonde!

Misha: Tu est donc celui que je cherche! Une jeune homme au coeur pure et plein de courage!

Nigel: Eille tantôt j'vous ai demander de parler une des trois langue que je parlais! Vous aviez répondu Français! Vous pouvez au moins respectez votre décision!

Misha: C'est vrai! Je m'en excuse pleinement! Bon... ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis des années j'attend quelqu'un au coeur pure et au courage inouïe pour me libéré de ce lac!

Nigel: Ouin... bon!... (ses yeux s'ouvrent très grand) Attendez la... c'est de moi que vous parlez?

Misha: Oui! Voulez vous m'aider?

Nigel: J'ai quoi en échange?

Misha: Je vous redonne votre soeur saine et sauf!

Nigel (sans réfléchir): J'accepte!

Misha sourit. Elle fit apparaître un bout de papier, un petit sac et un épée! Elle tendit les objets a Nigel qui les pris délicatement.

Misha: Voici un épée... dans le petit sac vous trouverez des petits éléments magie utile pour aller sous l'eau et le bout de papier est la carte du lac!

Nigel: A ben... merci c'est sympatique...

Misha: Ta soeur sera a tes coté pour cette mission!

Misha arrêta de briller dans le ciel. Alex était revenue... saine et sauf! Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle tomba sur le coté. Nigel couru pour la rattraper. Alex était sans doute exténuer... Nigel regarda sa soeur dormir dans ses bras.

Nigel: Ben oui toi! Elle vas être a mes coté! Mon oeil!

Alex: Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton oeil?

Nigel (la serre contre lui): Alex! Tu m'as manquer...

Alex: Ou est cette Misha...?

Nigel: Prisonnière du lac! Elle veut que je la sauve!

Alex: Allons y!

Alex s'avança vers le lac mais Nigel la retenue par le bras. Il la regarda d'un aire interrogateur.

Alex: J'sais c'que ch'fait!

Nigel ne dit rien et tout deux prirent un objet magique pour respirer longtemps sous l'eau.

Enfin sous l'eau, ils regardèrent partout. C'était magnifique. Nigel fit signe a Alex pour qu'elle regarde dans le fond. Elle regarda et vit un village aquatique! Il nagea jusqu'au fond pour y entrer. Enfin arriver, ils purent enlevé leur objet magique parce que tout le village était entourer d'une bulle protectrice très résistante!

Alex (émerveiller): C'est beau!

Nigel: Messent!

Klazé: Je peut vous aidé?

Alex et Nigel sursauta. Ils se retourna et vit un homme très âgé devant eux. Il avait la peau bleu recouverte d'écaille!

Nigel: Vous... Vous... respirer?

Klazé: Bien sur! Sinon comme pourrais-je vous parlez?

Alex: Sa du bon sens... Je suis Alex Bouchard et voici mon frère Nigel!

Klazé: Enchantée jeune gens! Je suis Klazé Whatery! Vous êtes envoyer par Misha la reine banni des dieux?

Nigel: Oui! Vous la connaissez?

Klazé: Oui... C'était notre reine!

Nigel: Pourquoi elle est banni?

Klazé: Parce qu'elle a tenus tête aux dieux et déesse des cieux...

Alex: Comment pouvons nous la sauvez?

Klazé: En libérant son collier de la cité d'argent

Alex et Nigel: La cité d'argent?

Klazé: Oui! Une force magique nous interdit de s'en approcher... Les dieux ont jeté des sort de protection dessus et a sellé le collier de notre reine a l'intérieur...

Alex: Mais comment...? Cette objet est-il...

Klazé: Oui ce collier renferme l'âme perdu et banni de notre reine... Il vous suffira de briser le seau du collier et elle reviendra a jamais!

Nigel: Oui... mais ont est de simple mortel...

Klazé: Elle vous a juger digne d'elle! Et elle se trompe jamais!

Klazé leur montra le chemin pour se rendre a la cité d'argent... Alex et Nigel partirent sans dirent un mot vers cette cité!

Hémis (chuchotant): Vont-ils réussir d'après vous?  
Klazé: Je ne sais pas... Approuvons le choix fait par notre reine et ont verra le résultat...


	12. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 ~ la prisonnière du lac, partie 3/4**

Juste devant la cité d'argent, Nigel s'arrêta brusquement. Alex le regarda un instant, puis regarda la cité d'argent. Elle était très grande et haute. Son nom représentait bien sa couleur... elle était argenté! Elle brillait de plein feu. Nigel semblait hypnotiser par cette beauté aveuglante... mais sa soeur, Alex, semblait pas très déconcentrer... elle s'avança vers la porte et lui toucha. C'est a se moment qu'un liquide argenté lui engloutit la main, la forcent a rester collé contre la porte... Nigel sortie de ses pensées et vit sa soeur dans un grand pétrin...

Nigel: Alex!

Il courut la tiré mais rien a faire soudain il se fit engloutir par... la porte... Nigel et Alex, l'un contre l'autre, avaient les yeux fermer... Alex les ouvrit en premier. Elle se délassa de son frère qui avait toujours les yeux fermer. Ils étaient dans un hall d'entrer superbement gigantesque! Il était tout aussi scintillant que l'extérieur de la cité! Nigel fini part ouvrit les yeux et contempler cette merveilleuse place...

Geny: Qui êtes vous étranger?

Nigel et Alex restèrent figé pendant un long moment... quelqun avait parler... une inconnue... Ils étaient dos a elle...

Geny (énerver): J'ai dit: QUI ÊTES VOUS? (Aucune réponse ne vient) Retournez vous! (Aucun mouvement) RETOURNEZ VOUS J'AI DIT!

Ils se retourna lentement. Geny semblait très jeune... Nigel la regarda d'un regard très soucieux, tandis qu'Alex la regarda d'un regard prudent. Geny avais les cheveux rouge-rose et ses yeux était brun. Elle était habiller d'une tenue de combat, assez sexy...

Geny: Vous allez me répondre! Sinon...

Alex: Sinon quoi? Puis reste polie! T'as quelle age au juste toi, la p'tite?

Geny (très énervée): LA P'TITE! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la p'tite ben elle te dit...

Caro (en frappant Geny sur sa nuque): Non Geny!

Geny tombe par terre inconscience. Caro la regarde un instant, soupir et reporte son attention sur Nigel et Alex. Caro avait les cheveux mauves pâles et les yeux bruns. Elle aussi était vêtu d'un habit de combat assez sexy tout de même.

Caro: Que venez vous faire ici étranger?

Nigel: Bah... heu... c'est que... J'ai... heu... comme...

Alex: Ont est venue chercher l'âme de la reine Misha banni des dieux!

Caro: Quoi?

Geny (se relevant): Hein? Non mais vous pensez vraiment me faire gobé une aussi crétine imbécillité? (Prend son épée) Comme si...

Caro (re-frappant Geny à la nuque): Non Geny... (soupir) Heum... quelle sont vos noms?

Alex: Je suis Alex Bouchard!

Nigel: Heu.. Ben mon nom... c'est heu...

Alex (jette un regard furieux a Nigel): Son nom c'est Nigel Bouchard! C'est mon frère...

Caro (chuchotant mal): Bouchard... Bouchard... Sa me dit de quoi... J'ai déjà...

Alex: Heu... s'parce qu'ont vous entend chuchoté!

Caro: Ho! Bon si vous venez chercher son âme... (sourit) Suivez moi dans se cas si!

Caro entraîna Nigel et Alex en haut des escaliers. C'est a se moment que Geny se réveilla a nouveau...

Geny: Caro-Chan, t'es juste une conne! Tu vas faire confiance a ses menteurs et manipulateurs de pacotille?

Caro (se retournant): Se sont des Bouchard!

Geny: S'pas une... Qu'est que t'as dit... Bouchard?! Sa me dit de quoi sa...

Caro: Me too!

Geny suivit Caro et les autres jusqu'a une grande salle ou il y avais une sphère avec un objet a l'intérieur qui brillant

Caro: Bon si vous pouvez libérez ce collier et récupérer son âme! Ont vous le donne... sinon...

Geny (Regard de manique): J'vous tuent!

Caro: Heu... c'est que... Oui enfin bon...

Caro et Geny se mirent a l'écart tout en regardant Alex et Nigel. Alex regarda la sphère puis son frère

Alex: Comment ont vas...

Soudain un barrière de protection en forme de bulle transparente commença a les encerclez. Nigel se retourna rapidement vers Caro et Geny qui souriaient.

Nigel: Qu'es ce qui ce passe?

Geny (moqueuse): Tien il ce dé-gêne celui la!

Caro: C'est une barrière de protection! Tans que vous aurez pas libéré ce collier vous y serez emprisonner...

Geny: À jamais! (Rire diabolique)

Nigel: HEIN?

Puis la sphère se fermant complètement... Nigel et Alex ne pouvait plus communiquer avec Caro ou bien Geny! Ils étaient emprisonner...

Alex: Faut réussir!

Nigel: Ben oui comment? Faudrait être un sorcier où...

Alex: OUI! Nigel té un génie tu sais?

Nigel: Hein? Quoi? Ben merci...

Alex (Soupir): Donne moi ta main! (Lui tend la sienne)

Nigel: Pourquoi?

Alex (sévèrement): Donne tout simplement!

Nigel soupira et fini par lui donner sa main. Il suivit les consignes que lui donnait sa soeur. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur le coté extraterrestre... Soudain un auror s'illumina autour d'eux. Caro et Geny était stupéfait...

Caro et Geny: Bouchard! Flavien Bouchard, le demi E.T.!?

Geny: Ho... non...

Caro: Faut pas leur dire...

Geny: Non!

Alex approcha sa main de la sphère tranquillement. Enfin elle y toucha et, sans rien briser, entra sa main dans la sphère pour récupérer le collier. Le collier en sa possession, Alex sortie sa main de la sphère et ouvrit les yeux. Elle lâcha la main de son frère et celui ci ouvrit les yeux a son tour. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux la barrière commença a disparaître... Alex s'avança vers Geny d'un aire triomphant.

Alex: Je l'ai le collier! Alors la p'tite, tu vois qu'ont est la pour l'âme de Misha! (Tire la langue a Geny)

Geny: J'vais te tuer!!

Alex: Ok moi aussi!

Nigel empêcha Alex tandis que Caro empêcha Geny de faire un bêtises encore un fois... Alex se calma et Geny un peu...

Caro: Vous êtes bien la sous le voeux de Misha!

Nigel: Ouaip!

Caro (sourit): Enfin... d'après ce que Misha nous a dit... c'est que nous somme libre nous aussi donc nous pouvons partir avec vous!

Geny et Alex: QUOI? T'ES FOLLE!

Geny: Seul moi peut traiter ma soeur de folle!

Geny et Alex commença a se battre à main nu! Nigel et Caro soupira. Enfin quelque heures passa et elles arrêta de se battre. Il sortie de la cité d'argent et alla rejoindre le petit village ou était Klazé.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 ~ la prisonnière du lac, partie 4/4**

Arrivé dans le petit village...

Klazé: Vous avez réussi?

Caro: Oui... il ont le collier!

Klazé: Je vous félicite! Allez l'attacher après le cou de la statut à l'effigie d'la reine Misha (pointe la statut) s'il vous plaît!

Nigel: D'accord!

Nigel alla près de la statut et la regarda comme il faut.

Nigel: Heu... c'est un peu haut non?

Caro: Attend j'viens t'aider!

Alex: Moi aussi!

Geny (boudeuse): Moi aussi d'bord...

Alex, Caro et Geny allèrent aider Nigel. Il firent tous une échelle humaine. C'est Alex, en haut, qui accrocha le collier sur la statut a l'effigie de la reine Misha. Soudain la statut brilla de tout son feu. Ce qui aveugla tout le monde et l'échelle humaine tomba par terre.

Geny: Aille-heu...

Caro: Sa vas?

Alex: Heu... ouain...

Caro (regarde partout): Où est Nigel?

Nigel (gémissement): .....

Caro: Où?

Alex: T'es assise dessus...

Caro (se relève rapidement): Je suis désolé... (l'aide a se relever) Sa vas? Dit quelque chose...

Nigel: J'lé chgoût pde t'emmbraché...

Geny, Caro et Alex: Hein?

Nigel (reprend ses esprits): Heu... C'est le fun d'être vivant!

Caro: A ok..

Alex: Ouin c'est sa...

Ils regarda la statut qui brillait... soudain elle rapetissait et se fissurait...

Alex: Oh... non ont la casser en tombant...

Geny: Bravo! C'est pas fort!

Alex: Eille toi ferme la!

Geny: Toi même!

Geny et Alex commença a s'engueuler comme le yable... Soudain la statut pris la grandeur d'une forme humaine et la pierre tomba... pour laisser place a un corp d'humain... de chaire et d'os! C'était Misha!

Azalé: Elle est revenue a la vie!

Misha: Je vous re-salut cher habitant de Zartika!

Misha s'avança vers Nigel et Caro. Alex et Geny arrêta de se battre et alla les rejoindre. Misha sourit.

Misha: Alors Nigel! Avais-je raison?

Nigel: Heu... oui!

Geny: Madame! Sommes nous obliger de suivre ses imbéciles?

Misha: Sa serait mieux pour vous!

Geny: ... Merde...

Misha: Merci a vous, Alex et Nigel, pour m'avoir libéré! Alex voici un fragment de ta personnalité que j'avais pris...

Misha souffla dans ses mains et une petite fleur de lumière entra dans le corp d'Alex.

Alex (sourit): Merci!

Misha: Je vais vous téléporter jusqu'a l'endroit où vous êtes arriver... la ou tu m'as vue la première fois Nigel! Prenez vous la main...

Caro et Nigel se prirent la main. Nigel pris celle d'Alex aussi. Geny donna sa main a Caro.

Misha: Geny et Alex donnez vous la main!

Geny: Non!

Misha: Oui!

Geny: J'ai dit non!

Misha: J'AI DIT OUI!

Misha fit un signe très simple de la main et la main d'Alex et de Geny se colla l'une contre l'autre.

Misha: Vous serrez décoller si Nigel et Caro se lâche la main... (sourit) Bon voyage!

Tous ferma les yeux... quelque seconde plus tard Nigel ouvrit les yeux. C'était la nuit. Tout le monde dormait. Alex était a l'écart à sa droite... et Geny était a l'écart mais a sa gauche... Il ne se souvenait de rien! Il vit Caro contre lui... Ils se leva doucement et alla près du lac. Soudain le soleil se leva, Caro se réveilla. Elle s'étira et vit Nigel, elle alla re rejoindre.

Caro (s'assit près de lui): Salut!

Nigel: Salut! Sa vas?

Caro: Oui et toi?

Geny et Alex se réveilla enfin.

Geny: Décolle de ma soeur pauvre nul!

Alex: Ne parle pas comme sa a mon frère!

Geny et Alex commença a se battre.

Nigel: Au fait... J'ai remarquer ton nom et celui de Geny ressemblait étrangement a deux personnes, deux jeunes filles qui était dans notre vaisseau quand nous étions jeunes... et avec nos parents...

Caro: A ouin... ben heu...

Alex (lâchant Geny): C'est vrai sa!

Geny: Ben oui... Méchante histoire! C'est une...

Caro: Coïncidence!

Alex: Ben oui han! Wow!

Caro: Eille! Ar-garder! (Pointe un pont au loin)

Nigel: Un pont! Ont vas pouvoir traverser se lac.

Alex, Geny, Caro et Nigel marchèrent vers le pont pour ensuite le traverser tranquillement... Geny et Alex se lançait des insulte tout le long tu trajet...


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 1/4**

À l'est...

Amélie: Dave... la foret est de plus en plus sombre!

David: Je sais! T'as peur?

Amélie: Moi peur... non! Tu... (cris très fort)

David: Amé! Calme toi c'est simplement une araignée!

Amélie: Juste sa! Non mais c'est dégeux! Je HAIS SA!

David (se débarrassait de l'araignée): Tien sa vas mieux?

Amélie: Ouaip! Bon... cette foret est...

Undo: Vaste et sombre?

David et Amélie restèrent sur place... figés...

Amélie: Si c'est pas toi... ni moi qui parles... ni les autres sa veut dire que...

Amélie et David se retournèrent tranquillement. Devant eux il y avais un elfe... oreille pointu mais il avait des ailes...

David: Vous êtes...?

Undo: Un elfe ailé, sa se vois non?

Amélie: Ah....! Ailée?

Undo: Tout les elfes de ma race son ailé!

Amélie: Ah.....!

David: T'as compris de quoi?

Amélie: Ah.... pentoute!

Undo: Hum... Je suis Undo Kelfengateï...

David: Ont peut tu juste vous appeler Undo...?

Undo: Heu... Oui! Et vous qui êtes vous!

Amélie: Je suis Amélie Dubois et voici David Gagné! Nous sommes...

Undo: Laisser moi deviner... des Terriens...?

David: Han! Vous êtes devin?

Undo: Non espèce d'idiot... (soupir) Je l'ai sur a cause de votre savoir vivre! Venez je vous emmène dans mon village...

David et Amélie le suiva sans dire un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant deux arbres géant. Undo se retourna vers Amélie et David, puis leur dit...

Undo: Nous sommes arriver!

David (chuchote a Amélie): C'est claire qui'est fou...

Amélie: Ou est votre village monsieur?

Undo: Il est devant vos yeux! C'est qu'il est invisible pour les autres seul les elfes peuvent le voir...

David: C'est fort... comment ont rentre la, han? Han?

Undo: Fermer vos yeux et penser que vous êtes devant un village magique.

David et Amélie fermèrent leur yeux et imaginèrent un village des plus magiques...

Undo: Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux!

Amélie fut la première a les ouvrir. Ce qu'elle vit était simplement magnifique! Des fontaines étaient a l'entrer. Plein de petits elfes ailées se promenait dans les rues. Les maisons était sur le sol ou dans les arbres. David ouvra enfin les yeux.

Amélie: Wah! C'est beau!

David: Messent!

Undo: Veillez me suivre.

Ils le suiva jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent a une maison percher dans un arbre. Undo les invita a monter dans sa demeure. Enfin entrer Undo leur donna de quoi se rafraîchir.

Undo: Vous dormirez ici pour cette nuit, tout les deux!

Amélie et David: Hein?

Undo: Nous avons pas vraiment d'invité donc très peu de chambre... vous aller donc dormirent dans la même.

Amélie et David (rougissant): Heu...

Undo (sourit): Allons! La jeune Jiyara vas faire votre chambre.

Amélie: Jiyara?

Undo: Oui ma petite fille!

Jiyara: Bonjour Grand-père! (Remarque Amélie et David) T'as ramener un zolie couple de terrien, a ce que je vois!

David: Heu.. Nous somme pas un couple!

Jiyara (rit): Ouais! Ouais! (Sourit) Bon venez je vais vous montrer votre chambre!

Jiyara amena David et Amélie de force en les tirant par les bras, laissant Undo seul.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 2/4**

Jiyara: Voici votre chambre... C'est petit, il y a un lit et un balcon! La salle de bas est au fond du vouloir a votre gauche! (Montre le couloir et pointe un porte) Ok! Bonne nuit! Bye!

Jiyara partie les laissant seul. Amélie et David de regardèrent un moment puis baissa la tête. Ils se regarda a nouveau, puis sourit.

Amélie: Bon je prend le lit et toi tu dort par terre!

David: Ok! (comprend ce qu'elle vient de dire) QUOI? Non je dort dans le lit et toi par terre!

Amélie: Pentoute! C'est moi dans le lit!

Et il se disputèrent pour le lit pendant quelques minutes. Les deux en même temps se coucha sur le lit chacun de leur coté.

Amélie: Dégage!

David: Non toi dégage!

Amélie: Moi je reste!

David: Moi aussi!

Ils se boudèrent pendant tout le reste de la nuit jusqu'à ce qui s'endorment paisiblement dans un profond sommeil. Enfin les premières lueur du soleil apparut, David se leva, s'étira et remarqua qu'il prenait toute la place dans le lit. Amélie n'était pas dans le lit... David regarda par terre, voir si elle avait tomber... non elle n'était pas la non plus. Il leva la tête et la remarqua. Elle avais une robe de chambre rose et était accouder sur le bord du balcon. David s'approcha d'elle tranquillement et s'accouda lui aussi sur le bord du balcon.

David: Bien dormi?

Amélie: Oui et toi?

David: Heu ouais!

Soudain Jiyara fit son entrer dans la pièce. Elle était souriante et rayonnante!

Jiyara (d'une voix rayonnante): C'EST LE MATIN TOUT LE MONDE!

Amélie et David sursauta et se serra l'un contre l'autre. Elle leur avait fichu une de ses trouilles...

Jiyara (les remarques): Hum... Je crois que je dérange la!

David (se délassant d'Amélie): De quoi tu parle!

Jiyara (rigole): Nan, rien! Venez manger!

Amélie et David la suiva jusqu'a la salle a manger. Undo était déjà la. Jiyara alla s'asseoir près de lui, les deux autres alla s'asseoir face a eux.

David: Hum... Monsieur... Il faudrait que nous partirions aujourd'hui même...

Amélie: Oui... c'est vrai...

Undo (souriant): Aucun problème! Jiyara et Kaïlina vous accompagnera!

Amélie et David: Hein?

David: Kaïlina?

Jiyara: Oui ma soeur jumelle!

Kaïlina: Saluuuut!

Jiyara: Grand-père nous confie une mission!

Kaïlina: COOL!

Amélie: D'où... d'où... D'où a sort elle?

Jiyara: Heu... a s'es téléporter... (Rit) Nan sérieux c'est que elle est entrer par la porte!

Tout le monde mangea en silence. Après avoir tout manger, Undo se leva. Tous le regarda.

Jiyara et Kaïlina: Grand-père?

Undo: Chères enfants, allez la ou vos pieds vous mènerons!

Amélie: Hum... d'accord! (Chuchote a David) Ont vraiment tomber sur des dingue!

David (chuchotant): Ca c'est sur! (Soupir)

Jiyara et Kaïlina prirent Amélie et David par la main et sortient de la maison. Ils allèrent, accompagner d'Undo, a l'entrer du village.

Undo: Après avoir franchis ses portes vous allez ne plus vous souvenir du village mais seulement de Jiyara et Kaïlina! Portez vous bien et bonne chance!

Amélie: A c'est pour ca qu'elle viennent avec nous, alors!

Undo: Adieu!

Jiyara, Kaïlina, Amélie et David franchis le seul de l'entrer... Dans le cerveau de David et d'Amélie tout était devenue blanc et leur souvenir de ce village disparut. Sans dire un mot ils suivirent les deux jeunes elfes. David était avec Kaïlina et Amélie avec Jiyara, en avant!

Amélie: où vous nous amener?

Jiyara: A la sortie de la forêt qui vous amènera a un pont qui lui vous guidera vers une île!

David: A bon...

Kaïlina: Tu sait que tu est mignon toi!

Amélie (soupir): Non mais... (se retourne vers Kaïlina) Ne lui touche pas! Touche un seul de ses cheveux et t'as affaire avec moi, l'elfe! S'tu assez claire?

Kaïlina: Ouaip miss!

Jiyara et David (sans mot): ...

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, quand tout a coup un lion très grand avec le pelage ébouriffer se mit devant leur passage... Il semblais assez mécontent...

Amélie (cri de peur): UN LION!

David (apeurer): Ben oui gadonc toi... un.. un.. Lion...


	16. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 3/4**

Kaïlina: Poyo!

Amélie et David: Poyo?

Kaïlina: Oui mon animal domestique

Amélie: T'as un LION comme animal domestique!?

Kaïlina: Bien sur! Pas vous?

David: Ben nous ont a plus des chats, des chiens, des...

Amélie: Des... ont verra sa plus tard! J'veut juste sortir d'ici, moi!

Jiyara (sourit): Miss est fâché!

Amélie: Non!

Jiyara: Je pense que oui, moi!

Amélie (a bout de patience): MOI J'AI DIT NON!

Amélie marcha d'un pas presser sans se soucier de ce que Jiyara lui disait... mais elle aurait du... Parce qu'elle tomba d'une falaise...

David (cri très fort): AMÉÉÉÉÉ!

Il couru près de la falaise, se mit a genou et regarda en bas. Amélie s'accrocha après un branche...

Amélie: Dave... Sort moi d'là! La branche vas...

David (cri): NOOOOOOOOOON!

La branche se cassa et Amélie tomba de haut... en dessous il y avais le grand lac et des rochers... Soudain quelque chose de rapide passa près de lui et sauta. Il regarda et vit Jiyara accrocher après Amélie en train de tomber, elle aussi. Kaïlina couru au bord de la falaise.

Kaïlina (cri): JIYARAAAAAAA!

Kaïlina laissa couler quelque larme sur ses joues et couru dans les bras de David... Contrairement a leur grand-père, elles n'avaient pas d'aile... leurs ailes leur avaient été couper a la naissance. Dave serra Kaïlina contre lui et laissa échapper quelque larme lui aussi...

Amélie (cri): J'T'AI DIT DE PAS T'APPROCHER D'LUI' TOI!

David: Amé?

David regarda en bas de la falaise... Amélie et Jiyara avaient survécus... Il fit un faux mouvement et tomba. Kaïlina lui pris la main et tomba avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort a ne pas mourir. Et il tombèrent dans l'eau...

Amélie: Dav... DAVID!

David et Kaïlina avait survécus eux aussi. Amélie nagea vers David et Jiyara vers sa soeur.

Amélie: Sa vas?

David: Ouais... toi?

Amélie: Oui! Grâce a Jiyara!

Kaïlina (se tournant vers sa soeur): C'était un nouveau pouvoir sa?

Jiyara: Ouaip! J'te félicite! (Regarde autour d'eux) Regardez une petite île pas loin, allons y!

Ils nagèrent vers la petite île. Enfin arriver Amélie tordit ses vêtement tout trempé.

Kaïlina: Ji... Ji... Jiya... ra... Il y a... des... des...

Amélie: REQUIN!

David: S'pas vrai... pas sa...

Jiyara: Bon... les requins ne sont jamais la le jour... la nuit commence a tomber! (Regarde le ciel) Nous allons dormir a la belle étoile a ce que je vois!

Amélie et David soupira. Jiyara alla chercher des feuilles pour se faire un lit. Elle se coucha coller contre sa soeur pour ne pas qu'elle n'attrape froid. Il y avais un vent frais cette nuit la. Amélie et David se coucha dos a dos sans même se touche. Tard le soir, David se réveilla. Il mis ses lunettes et alla près de l'eau. David se coucha sur le dos et regarda les étoiles.

David: Cette aventure vas être longue...

Amélie se réveilla silencieusement, elle n'arrivait pas a dormir. Elle aperçu David coucher un peu plus loin. Elle alla discrètement a sa rencontre. Amélie se pencha au dessus de lui. David avait les yeux fermer...

Amélie (souriante): Salut!

David ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Il s'assit rapidement et respira un bon coup. Amélie lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

Amélie: Je suis désolé de t'avoir fichu un trouille...

David: Ha... Heu... (sourit) c'est pas grave! Assit toi!

Amélie (S'assit près de David): Merci!

David: Hum... Ce que tu as dit a Kaïlina... de ne pas... heu...

Amélie (rougissant): C'est pas, heu... ce que tu croit! Je... Je... ne veut pas qu'ont fasse du mal a un de mes... amis ou bien un de mes collèges...

David: Ah d'accord...

La nuit passa et il s'endormirent près du lac. L'aube arriva, les deux soeurs se levèrent et vit David et Amélie coucher un peu plus loin. Elles s'approcha d'eux tranquillement. Amélie avait la tête coucher sur le torse de David et lui, il avait un bras autour du coup d'Amélie. Ils se réveilla peu à peu...

Jiyara (moqueuse): Ont vous dérange, peut-être?

David et Amélie compris pourquoi elle disait sa... et se lâchèrent immédiatement.

Amélie: C'est strictement professionnelle... Nous somme juste collègue!

David: Si ont était comme ca c'est que hier Amé avais froid... Tout simplement!

Jiyara et Kaïlina se retenait de ne pas rire! Elles ne les croyaient vraiment pas.

Kaïlina: Moi et Jiyara nous avons vue un pont au loin qui semble mener a la sortie!

Amélie: Bon allons y!

Amélie pris les devants suivit des autres. Jiyara couru pour la rejoindre.

Jiyara: Sait tu ou es-ce que c'est?

Amélie: Pentoute!

Jiyara: J'vais rester avec toi debore!

Amélie: Fait comme...

Amélie regarda derrière et vit Kaïlina en train de "cruiser" David.

Amélie: J't'ai dit de ne pas le toucher! J'vais te... (reprend sont calme et marche de plus en plus vite) Bon y'é ou c'te pont la?

Jiyara: Attend! Tu marche trop vite!

Jiyara essaya de suivre et diriger Amélie... Celle ci marchait très vite... Kaïlina souriait a David et discutait de tout et de rien avec.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 ~ Entre deux arbres..., partie 4/4**

Amélie arrêta subitement de marcher. Jiyara pu donc la rejoindre. Elle était essoufflée, Jiyara repris son souffle mais c'est Amélie qui parla en premier.

Amélie: Tu parlais tu de s'pont la?

Jiyara: Heu... Oui!

Amélie: Ah ok... (Perd patience) BEN OUI TOI! Y'É CASSER DANS L'MILIEUX!

David (arrivant): Heu... Amé...

Amélie: Oui?

David: Heu... rien! Allons au pont c'est tout.

Amélie: Si vous insisté. Mais je reste derrière avec Kaïlina! (Regard mauvais sur Kaïlina)

Jiyara: Heu...

David (chuchote à Jiyara): Laisse la faire!

Jiyara et David pris les devants pendant que Amélie jetait des regards mauvais a Kaïlina. En avant David parlais avec Jiyara.

David: Kaïlina, n'est pas t'as vrai soeur han?

Jiyara (sourit): T'es un malin toi! (Son sourire s'efface) Effectivement ce n'est pas ma vrai soeur... mais pour moi elle contient un place importante dans mon coeur!

David: Mais tu l'as laisse seul avec Amé...?

Jiyara: Oui! Je sais que Amélie ne lui touchera pas.

David: Hein?

Jiyara (rit): T'es un malin mais pas un tit vite! Tu connais Amélie depuis la maternelle et moi depuis deux jours et j'en sais plus que toi sur elle!

David: C'est l'un de tes pouvoirs?

Jiyara: Oui! Je peux connaître les sentiments et la personnalité d'une personne! Comme si la personne est mauvaise de l'intérieur mais que l'extérieur semble beau je peut le détecter!

David: Cool, comme pouvoir!

Jiyara: C'est très utile surtout. J'ai lu en Amélie un pureté profonde. Elle ne touchera jamais quelqu'un de plus petit qu'elle! Mais elle as assez de caractère pour lui crier après (sourit) Et aussi elle...

Amélie: T'as fini de l'dévisager, oui!

Kaïlina: J'le dévisage positivement!

Amélie: Mais arrête! (Kaïlina lui tire les cheveux) LÂCHE MES CHEVEUX!

Kaïlina sourit et les lâche. Jiyara et David, eux, riait.

Amélie: C'est pas drôle! (Regarde le pont) Regarder ont est arriver!

David: Ben oui! Cool! (Cour devant le pont) Allons y!

Amélie et Kaïlina alla rejoindre les autres à l'avant. Jiyara leur sourit. David et Amélie les regardèrent a présent.

Jiyara: Vous avez qu'a suivre se trajet!

David: Pourquoi vous venez pas avec nous?

Kaïlina: Non... c'est ici que notre route se sépare...

Amélie: Ah bon... Heu... Kaïlina je voulais...

Kaïlina (sourit à Amélie): Je sais! J'vais m'ennuyer de vous! (Vas serre Amélie dans ses bras) C'était amusant! Je me suis bien amuser avec toi Amélie! Et toi David merci d'avoir été gentil avec moi! Tu était comme mon grand frère! Et toi tu était comme un soeur!

Amélie en entendant Kaïlina parler se sentit mal... Elle lui avait crier dessus pour rien... Amélie serra très fort Kaïlina contre elle, pour enfin se délaisser d'elle.

David: Merci de nous avoir héberger!

Jiyara: C'était un plaisir!

David: Au revoir!

David et Amélie partie tranquillement, Jiyara et Kaïlina les regardèrent partir vers le pont.

Kaïlina: AMÉLIE! ATTEND!

Amélie se retourna rapidement. Kaïlina courait vers elle.

Kaïlina: J'ai oublier de te dire quelque chose! (Chuchote a l'oreille d'Amélie) Tu est chanceuse d'avoir David avec toi! Il est super gentil!

Amélie rougit puis lui sourit. Elle dit au revoir a Kaïlina qui repartie retrouver sa soeur. Et ils reprirent le petit chemin menant jusqu'au pont!


	18. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 ~Le désert de l'infini, partie 1/4**

Au sud...

Abby: JACK MES CHEVEUX!!

Jack (courant vers Abby): Quoi? Quoi? Quoi?

Abby: Sont tout... (pleure) SEC!

Jack (trébuche et se pête la yeule): ...

Jack avais le visage premier dans une petite bute de sable... Abby elle pleurait a cause de ses cheveux!

Abby: Jack! Sa vas?

Jack: ...

Abby (prend Jack par le collet et le secoue): Répond moi!

Jack: Arrête!

Abby arrêta et pleura dans les bras de Jack.

Jack: Abby?

Abby: Ont s'en sortira jamais... c'est notre première mission et c'est un fiasco! Ont est...

Jack: Non nous somme pas maudit!

Abby: Non... j'allais dire ont est PERDU!

Jack: Ha... heu... Ben non ont est égarer c'est pas pareil!

Abby se leva et marcha un peu. Elle se mis dos a Jack. Abby regarda le soleil brûlant au dessus de leur tête. Jack, lui, était assit dans le sable chaud du désert... Abby se tourna rapidement et marcha vers Jack. Celui ci semblait terrifier, la dernière fois qu'il avait vue Abby avec ce visage c'était la fois ou elle du garder son cousin Daril... un petit morveux... Elle pris Jack par le bras et l'amena de force a un cactus.

Abby: Croque dedans!

Jack: QUOI?

Abby: Croque dedans!

Jack: J'l'avais compris mais... pourquoi?

Abby: Il y a de l'eau dans les cactus... C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, en tout cas!

Jack: Tu veux que je croc pis t'es même pas sur de toi?

Abby: Si ont le pense comme sa, c'est exactement sa! Allez Croque! Soit pas si timide (Elle se cacha les yeux en laissant des espaces pour voir) J'regarde pas!

Jack regarda un instant le cactus puis fit volte face et mis ses mains sur les épaules d'Abby. Elle enleva ses mains de sur ses yeux et les mis droit sur le coté de son corps. Jack et Abby se regarda dans les yeux. Il s'avança de plus en plus du visage d'Abby.

Abby (Pense): Il vas pas... (rougit) Ben heu... (rougit plus) il vas pas...

Mais Jack arrêta de s'approcher d'elle et lui mis un main sur le front

Jack: Non tu ne fait pas de fièvre!

Abby: ...

Jack: J'ai une idée attend! (Fouille dans sa poche) Mon canif!

Jack creusa un petit trou dans le cactus mais rien ne sortie.

Jack: Tu vous il n'as pas...

Ils entendirent un petit bruit provenant du cactus. Il se rapprocha pour mieux voir puis de l'eau sortie du trou et arrosa Jack de haut en bas. Abby dansait une sorte de danse de la joue...

Abby (chante): Il y a de l'eau! Chu pas folle! Alléluia! L'eau est mon ami pour toujours! ...

Jack: Au moins j'ai pas chaud...

Abby et Jack bu un peu d'eau de cactus pour se rafraîchir. Quelque temps plus tard, ils s'assirent par terre et relaxa. Abby tourna légèrement la tête et vit trois chameau... Un des chameaux était surmonter d'un humain...

Abby: Oh non chu folle...

Abby se laissa tomber sur le sable chaud. Jack se retourna et les vit lui aussi. Abby n'était pas devenue folle il y avais bien un humain et trois chameau. L'homme s'avança près d'eau et débarqua de son chameau puis leur sourit. Jack se leva pour le saluer.

Jack: Heu... bonjour...

Serval: Hi! I'm Serval Dowking! How are you?

Jack: S'pas vrai il parle anglais...

Serval: What?

Jack: Je... am...

Abby (se levant et se mis devant Jack): Pardon my friend! I'm Abby Durocher and my friend is Jack Beauxregard... You speak French?

Jack était très impressionner par Abby. Elle sourit a Serval, celui ci lui rendit son sourire.

Serval: I'm speak not very well french...

Abby: It's not grave!

Serval: Ok... Sorry pour my accent... You are français?

Jack: Ouais! Nous venons d'une autre planète... Vous vivez ici?

Serval: Yes... Plus au south!

Jack: Vous faite quoi avec ses chameau?

Abby: Arrête de le bombarder de question!

Serval (leur sourit): It's not grave! I'm a marchant of chameau! Voulez-vous m'accompagner?

Jack et Abby sourit. Il allais enfin voir un village habiter de gens avec de la nourriture et de l'eau! Tous deux embarqua sur un chameau différent et suivit Serval qui les guidèrent avec lui.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 ~Le désert de l'infini, partie 2/4**

Après quelques heures de promenade, Abby avait pris sa veste puis se fit un chapeau pour se protégé du soleil brûlant! Jack était obligé de traîner le chameau de Abby parce qu'elle s'était endormie. Enfin arriver, Serval descendit de son chameau, Jack fit la même chose. Abby dormait toujours, Jack alla la réveiller doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se laissa aide par Jack pour descendre du chameau. Une dame avança vers eux.

Fiata: Serval? C'est toi?

Serval: Hum... It's me...

Fiata: C'est moi! Fiata! (Des larmes coula sur ses joues) Tu m'as manquer!

Serval: You too, mom!

Jack (chuchotant a Abby): Mom... donc c'est sa mère!

Abby: Méchant sens de la déduction Sherlock Holmes!

Jack soupira et regarda Fiata. Elle était petite et toute menue... son fils lui était grand et très mince, il tenait peut-être sa de son père! Fiata serra son fils contre elle puis s'adressa enfin à Jack et Abby.

Fiata: Bonjour! Vous êtes?

Serval: Sorry, But... il faut que j'y aille... good bye!

Fiata: Bye chéri!

Serval partie avec les trois chameaux. Fiata tourna pour une deuxième fois son attention sur les deux autres.

Abby: Ah heu oui désolé... Je suis Abby Durocher et voici Jack Beauxregard!

Fiata: Je vais vous présenter a quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider! Suivez moi!

Abby et Jack suivit Fiata sans dire un mot. Rendu au bout de la ville, il y avait une maison a l'écart des autres. Elle laissa Jack et Abby prendre les devant... Jack se retourna pour parler avec Fiata, mais...

Jack: Elle a disparue...!

Abby: Ont a juste a cogner a cette porte

Ils firent un pas vers l'avant, avant même qu'il ai cogner la porte s'ouvrit. Une dame était devant la porte.

Séléna: Mais entrez!

Abby et Jack entra. La dame semblait gentille mais comme entre sur de sa... Ils s'assirent sur un divan a coté de la cheminé. Séléna vint les rejoindre quelque minute plus tard, avec des tasses de café. Elle s'assit sur le divan face à eux.

Séléna (leur donnant un tasse chacun): Tenez!

Abby (sourit): Merci!

Séléna: Mais de rien! (Sourit) Au fait je suis Séléna Wington!

Abby: Je suis Abby Durocher!

Jack (concentrer sur son café): Moi je suis Jack Beauxregard...

Séléna déposa son café. Elle semblais étrange... ont dirait qu'elle l'avais déjà vue. Jack la regarda un instant.

Abby: Madame?

Séléna: Beauxregard... Votre père était-ce Williams Beauxregard?

Jack (s'étouffant avec son café): Herm... Heu oui...

Séléna: Connaissiez vous Brad Spitfire?

Jack: Pas moi mais mon père oui... Pourquoi?

Séléna: Je ne le revoie plus... c'était celui que j'aimais... Est-il toujours vivant?

Abby: Oui! Il est homme d'affaire! Vous étiez sa femme alors?

Séléna: Oui. Ils, l'équipage de Romano Fafard, m'ont trouver sur une planète et mon pris sur leur vaisseau. Et j'ai vécu avec lui pendant deux ans sur Urion-24.

Jack: Deux ans?

Séléna: Oui, j'était cosmonaute et la NASA avais besoin de moi donc je suis partie en mission pour réparer un satellite... mais mon vaisseau a dévier de sa trajectoire a cause d'une plus de météorite... Et les hublots ont éclater nous avons dériver dans l'espace... Je suis la seul survivante. C'est les habitant de cette planète qui mon trouver et mon ramener ici!

Abby: Ho... je suis navré pour vous... Aviez-vous des enfants?

Séléna: Je sais pas... j'me souvient plus vraiment... a cause d'un choc a la tête pendant cette incident.

Jack: Heu... (pense vite, puis dit) Vous voulez qu'ont fasse quelque chose?

Séléna: Non pas vraiment... Vous voulez rester dormir ici?

Jack: D'accord!

Il discuta de tout et de rien pendant la moitié de la nuit. Vers une heure du matin, ils allèrent tous dormir.


	20. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 ~Le désert de l'infini, partie 3/4**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Jack et Abby se réveilla en même temps. Abby portait une robe de chambre bleu ciel.

Jack: C'est la tienne?

Abby: Cette robe de chambre? Non c'est a Séléna! Jolie non?

Jack: Ouais!

Ils descendirent ensemble au rez-de-chaussé pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Séléna était déjà présente. Elle fessait le petit déjeuner. Jack et Abby s'assirent. Elle se retourna, la poêle a la main avec des mitaine sur chaque main, et sourit.

Séléna: Au menu pour le déjeuner! Des crêpes!

Jack: Merci Madame!

Abby: Ont peut vous appelez Séléna?

Séléna: Mais bien sur! Allez mangez!

Puis il mangèrent dans la joie et le silence. Enfin terminer, Jack se leva et partie au toilette.

Abby: C'était délicieux!

Séléna (sourit): Merci! (Curieuse) Alors il est devenue homme d'affaire?

Abby: Oui, c'est ce que le père de Jack lui a dit! Ils est très amis avec Brad.

Jack (arrivant): Et sa ne parait pas mais au fond de lui il s'ennuie énormément de vous!

Séléna (gêné): A-t-il eu d'autre...

Jack: Pentoute, seulement vous!

Séléna: Si vous le voyez pouvez vous lui dire que je vais bien! (Prend un lettre sur le comptoir) Ho oui! Donnez lui cette lettre de ma par s.v.p!

Abby: Bien sur! (Prend la lettre que Séléna lui tend) ne vous en faite pas, ont lui donnera!

Jack pris la lettre des mains de Abby. Et la rentra dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Abby soupira.

Jack: Je lui donnerais en main propre, jurer!

Abby: Hum... nous devons partir au plus vite... nous sommes en mission... et heu...

Séléna: Vous partez déjà?! Mais c'est trop tôt...

Jack: Nous sommes navrées mais nous...

Séléna: Mais avant laisser moi vous donnez quelque chose qui vous aidera a traverser se désert.

Jack et Abby se regarda intriguées! Ils suivirent Séléna jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait une cage avec un aigle a l'intérieur. Séléna ouvrit la cage et l'aigle vint se posé sur son bras.

Séléna: Voici Ambra! C'est mon aigle personnelle, je l'ai trouver malade et je l'ai soigné. Depuis ce jour il ne me quitte plus, si je l'envoie en mission il connaît le chemin pour revenir a la maison!

Jack: Heu... comment peut-il nous aider exactement?

Séléna: Il est capable de repéré un source d'eau deux milles kilomètre d'ici! Qui dit eau, dit...

Abby: Village ou ville habité! Merci encore Séléna!

Séléna: Mais de rien. (Ambra s'envola.) Vous n'avez qu'a le suivre! Au revoir!

Abby et Jack partie suivant l'aigle des yeux. Séléna les regarda partir.

Séléna (chuchotant): Tout ira bien pour eux! J'le sens...


	21. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 ~ Le désert de l'infini, partie 4/4**

Abby: Tu sais ou ont vas?

Jack (regarde dans les aires): Non, pentoute! Ch'suis juste Ambra, moi... pis en plus (fonce dans un arbre) Aille... j'ai mal... (tombe sur le dos)

Abby (courant au près de Jack): Jack? Jack? JACK?

Jack (ouvre les yeux): Abby... cesse de crier tu vas me rendre sourd!

Abby: Oh... je suis Désolé! (L'aide a se relever) Es-ce que sa vas?

Jack (sarcastique): Bien sur que sa vas j'ai juste foncer dans un arbre, j'ai le nez qui saigne mais tout vas super bien

Abby (tombe en sanglot): ... Je suis si bête... des fois... (par en courant)

Jack: Abby... (la regarde courir) Merde que chu con des fois moi! (Cour pour rejoindre Abby) Abby attend...!

Jack couru après Abby. Il eux de la difficulté a la rattraper mais il réussit. Quand il pris son bras, elle s'enfargea et tomba... Jack tomba sur elle. Tout deux rougit... Il se leva rapidement et l'aida a se relever

Jack: Je suis désolé... J'me suis comporter comme un calvase de crétin!

Abby: ... Jack...

Jack (sourit): Plus vite nous allons suivre Ambra, plus vite nous allons sortir d'ici!

Jack tendit sa main a Abby. Elle eu un brin d'hésitation avant de la prendre mais fini pas prendre sa main. Abby lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Et il marcha, main dans la main, tout en suivant Ambra, l'aigle de Séléna! Soudain il arriva a un source d'eau.

Abby: De l'eau!

Jack: Génial! Merci Ambra.

Ambra alla se poser sur le seul palmier de coin... qui était près de l'eau. Jack et Abby alla le rejoindre. Ils burent un peu d'eau puis se coucha sur le dos. Et regarda les nuages.

Jack: Comment les autres se débrouille, d'après toi?

Abby: Bien Alex et Nigel sont au nord et leur uniforme est pas très chaud! Ils doivent être sur l'point de congélation la! Amé et Dave, eux... son a l'est... Ils doit encore se morfondre! Et Billy est a l'ouest il doit dans un film western... et toi?

Jack: Moi je dit que pour Billy tu as raison! Mais je pense que pour Amé et Dave, ils doivent être dans une jungle quelconque! Et puis pour Alex et Nigel... Alex doit avoir fait plein de trouble et que Nigel lui reproche plein de chose! Voila ce que je pense!

Puis après cette brève pause, ils reprirent la route tout en suivant Ambra. Après quelque heures de marche ils arrivèrent devant un pont et décida de le franchirent. Ils dirent au revoir a Ambra qui repartie en direction de sa maison. La maison de Séléna!


	22. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 ~ Histoire de cowboy, partie 1/2**

A l'ouest...

Billy: Bon... La ville est fantôme ou quoi? (Silence profond) Bon c'est quoi la! Un gag d'Halloween poche... (se retourne et voir un homme) AHHHHHH! Bordel c'est quoi... Hark!

L'homme était en habit de cowboy. Il leva son chapeau et Billy pu voir son visage... L'homme était mort... Il avait des yeux sortie de leur orbite et un teint très... très pâle...

Billy (un main sur le coeur): C'est comme j'ai pas eu peur...

Deathy (d'une voix macabre): Que le spectacle commence...

Billy: Hein?

Deathy: Oui je vais te tuer!

Billy: Eille wow... j'ai rien demander moi! Chu même pas... (un fusil apparaît dans sa main) armé...

Deathy: Maintenant tu l'ai! Sa te f'ras même pas mal, tu verra!

Billy: Non mais vous penser que j'vais rester la sans répliquer?

Deathy: Personne ne peut me résister jeune homme!

Billy: Chu pas un Patenaude pour rien! Espèce de... DE!

Deathy (rire macabre): Alors bat toi.

Billy: J'ai tout de même droit a une dernière volonté!

Deathy: Heu... J'pense ben qu'oui...

Billy: Ben j'ai une dernière volonté qui s'évalue en plusieur volonté. S'tu correct?

Deathy: Heu... ouais... Mais fait sa vite!

Billy: Ok... heu... j'vais tout dire en chantant! (Regarde partout) Heu... pouvez vous me faire apparaîtra une guitare svp!?

Deathy: Sèche ou électrique...?

Billy: Hum (fait mine de réfléchir) Sèche!

Deathy lui fit apparaître devant lui une guitare sèche. Billy l'as pris et se possisionna pour jouer une musique.

Billy: Sa s'écoute comme suit...

_"J'ai rencontrer de jeune gens.  
Ils étaient très sympatique...  
Mais maintenant mon destin s'achève  
La mort vient me chercher..._

Tu n'est pas ma flamme de ma vie  
Mais je prendrais la peine de te suivre...  
La vie est difficile  
Et faut accepter la mort... quand elle vient...

J'ai tend pleurer, tend espérer le bonheur  
Mais voila que tu m'enlève mon espoir...  
Calish de tabarclousse de vie pourrite!  
J'le sens... j'vais bientôt m'éteindre...

Adieux mes amis..........!"

Billy: Voilà... J'ai fini! Bon maintenant battons nous...

Deathy: Prépare toi à mourir!

Billy et Deathy mis leur mains près de leur pistolet... près a tirer. Une boule de foin passa entre eux. Billy a toujours voulu jouer dans un film western... mais jamais faire le rôle principale qui devant tuer un gangster! Il soupira et plusieurs images de sont passa lui revint en tête... L'image de son équipages, de ses parents... Puis après un long silence pénible, Billy et Deathy prirent leur pistolet en même temps et tira en même tend... Billy tira dans le "coeur" de Deathy qui tomba par terre. Billy lui reçu, par chance, la balle du fusil dans le bras... Il tomba par terre, a genou et en se tenant le bras. Deathy disparue en fumé, comme un vampire. Puis Billy tomba inconscient par terre et ferma les yeux...


	23. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 ~ Histoire de cowboy, partie 2/2**

Billy était incontinent depuis deux bonnes heures. Tout tournant dans sa tête... il se souvint de souvenir qu'il avait vécus sur Urion-24 et sur le Romano Fafard...

************  
FLASH BACK  
************

Charles Patenaude était sur son siège de capitaine. Cet a ce moment précis que Billy entra... d'un pas rapide.

Billy: Pa'! Geny la ch'pu capable... A M'ÉNARVE!

Charles: Ben voyons... à l'énarve tout le monde!

Alex entra suivit de Caro.

Charles: Ou sont Nigel et Geny?

Alex: Il se batte dans le couloir C!

Charles appela Bob et Flavien. Ils arrivèrent immédiatement.

Flavien: Vous vouliez nous voir Capitaine?

Charles: Oui! Votre fils et Geny se battre dans le couloir C!

Flavien: Bordel... A peut pas se t'nir tranquille!

Caro: Eille c'est quand même ma soeur! Un peu de respect quand chu dans l'coin!

Flavien ne fit pas attention a Caro puis partie dans le couloir C, suivit de Bob et Alex. Enfin arriver, Flavien et Alex pris Nigel par les bras. Bob lui s'occupa de Geny.

Geny: Lâche moi espèce de lâche! J'veux l'tuer!

Nigel: T'es chanceuse qu'y m'tienne parc'que ch'te raterai même pas!

Geny: Attend que mon père soit au courant!

Alex: Ferme la! Présentement ton père, comme tu dit, est PAS sur le VAISSEAU! NA!

Soudain Brad, Valence et Charles arriva et...

******************  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
******************

Billy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une personne était pencher au dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir exactement qui est-ce parce qu'elle était flou... Mais il pu savoir que c'était une jeune fille... Elle l'aida a se relever... et semblais très jeune. Billy réussi a ouvrir correctement les yeux et la voir parfetement. Elle était blond au yeux vert. Ses cheveux était bouclée. Elle était habiller du style western féminin.

Alexis: Monsieur sa vas? (Remarque son bras saignant) Oh non vous êtes blesser! Suivez moi!

Elle traîna Billy avec elle juste qu'a une maison. Ils entra et elle l'assit sur un divan

Alexis: Ne bouger pas! Je revient.

Elle partie dans une pièce voisine. Billy regarda son bras et il vit que sa manche avait un gros rond de sang dessus. Alexie revint avec un bol d'eau et deux serviette.

Alexis: Enlevez votre chandail! Je vais vous guérir...

Billy: Heu... d'accord...

Billy enleva son chandail et Alexis mis une compresse d'eau froide sur sa blessure pour d'désinfecter. Pendant qu'elle le soignait, ils la regarda un bref moment puis pris la parole.

Billy: Je me nomme Billy Patenaude et vous?

Alexis (sourit): Oh oui! Je suis Alexie Calagan.

Billy: Heu dit moi... Ce village est...

Alexis: Non il est habité mais les gens refusait de sortir a cause de Deathy mais grâce a vous il n'est plus une menace! Merci énormément!

Billy: Heu... de rien! Au juste tu habite seul?

Alexis: Oui!

Billy: T'as quelle âge?

Alexis: 12 ans!

Billy: ...

Alexis: Et toi?

Billy: 23 ans...

Alexis: Ah.... (fini le bandage) Voila j'ai fini! Tu veut boire quelque chose?

Billy: ben... c'est que je doit partie...

Alexis: Oh! Mais accepte sa! (Elle lui donna des biscuit) Je les ai faite toute seul!

Billy: Merci! (Sourit) Pour une fille de 12 ans tu m'impressionne!

Alexis: Merci! (Sort de la maison accompagné de Billy) Pour sortie du continent Ouest c'est a la sortie du village, il y a un pont! Traverse le.

Billy: Pourquoi?

Alexis: Ce pont mène au continent Middle! Le continent Milieux si t'aime mieux. Ce continent mène au quatre coin de notre monde. C'est a dire; l'est, le sud, le nord et l'ouest!

Billy (sourit): Merci! (remet sa chemise) Tu est super sympa!

Billy partie dans la direction qu'Alexis lui avait indiquer pour trouver le pont. Peut-être que les autres avaient reçus le même conseille que lui... «suivre se pont pour aller au continent Middle.»!


	24. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 ~ Ah la belle affaire toi!**

Billy traversa le pont sans aucun problème. Le paysage était magnifique. A la fin du pont il pu voir ses amis qui était là au aussi... avec deux autres filles... Alex aperçu Billy puis aperçu son bras. Il s'approcha d'eux. Enfin tout le monde était réunis!

Alex: Billy! Qu'es-ce qui t'es arriver?

Geny: Oh m'dite pas que st'affaire la c'est ton chum!?

Alex: Ferme la!

Billy: Ch'peut savoir c'est qui eux?

Abby: Ben Alex et Nigel nous ont dit que c'était Geny et Caro...

Billy: Geny et Caro?

Caro: Oui heu... y'é ou votre vaisseau?

Billy: QUE-OI?

Nigel: Bon y'a un simple détail... (soupir) Misha nous a dit de les amener avec nous...

David: Au fait Billy, ton bras?

Billy: Nan c'est rien! Je suis soigner...! Mais tout vas bien!

Alex: T'es sur?

Billy (sourit): Bien sur! Alors comment c'est passer votre exploration?

Abby: Ben dans le sud... le désert c'est toffe... Pis c'est trop chaud pour les humains de toute façons...

David: Pis du coté de l'est st'une forêt tropical... pas de place pour une maison ou un nid de mouche a chevreuil...

Nigel: Pis au Nord ben ya pas trop de place non plus... le sol n'est pas bon mais la température est pas si pire...

Amélie: Et toi Billy, a l'ouest?

Billy: Oublier sa! Si ont débarque la civilisation vas être traumatiser donc...

Caro: Vous êtes en mission?

Amélie: Oui!

Caro: Pourquoi?

Amélie: Parce que nous devons sauver notre race, les Urinions, anciennes civilisation terrestre!

Geny (regarde Billy): ...

Alex (enrager): Arrête de le fixer!

Geny: Té un Pate-chose toi?

Billy: Pas un Pate-chose mais un PateNAUDE! Pourquoi?

Geny: De même! Ouin pis ont n'y vas tu dans l'vaisseau la!

Alex: Eille calme toi chose!

Geny: Chose a un nom... face de crapeau!

Alex: QUOI! (Super enrager) J'VAIS TE TUER!

Geny: Essaye pour voir!

Geny et Alex commence a se battre.

Abby: Heu... faut faire quelque chose?

Nigel: Essaye même pas... (soupir) C'est la pire chose a faire si ont les séparé...

Billy: Bon je récapitule... la planète est pas pour nous et il faut embarquer Geny et Caro avec nous c'est sa?

Jack: Ouais! Dépriment non?

Billy: Ne me le dit pas! Bon ben si ont a pas le choix... embarquons les...

Caro: Youppi!

Geny et Alex arrêta de se battre puis s'avança vers Billy.

Tous (sauf Caro et Billy): QUE-OI!

Alex: Non mais pense y deux minutes! Elles vont pas venir? Caro ok, elle a d'l'aire sympa mais pas Geny!

Geny (s'adressant a Caro): Non mais tu vas écouter Misha! Ta perdu ta tête, Caro-Chan! (Se tournant vers Alex et Billy) J'vous ma gang de vieux poisson pané! Je peu bien partir quand je veut faque...

Alex: tend mieux! Une de moins y'aura pas de problème!

Nigel: VOS GUEULE!!

Tous se arrêta de parler, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un entendait Nigel se frustré.

Nigel: Heu.. Chu désolé... (S'adressant a Billy) T'é mon meilleur chum faque si tu trouve qu'elle devrait embarquer sur le vaisseau, j'te suit! (Se tournant vers Alex) La Alex calme toi! Si tu pête ta coche qui vas nous soigné... reste en santé! (S'adressant a Geny) Pis toi reste tranquille avant que j't'égorge!

Caro: Eille Bouchard! Fait gaffe avec ce que tu dit a Geny parce que tu vas avoir affaire a moi!

Nigel commença a se disputer avec Caro, Geny avec Alex et Billy essaya des calmer... les autres regardait la scène sans rien dire de peur de se faire embarquer dans cette genre de guerre...


	25. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 ~ Au revoir Distanie**

Enfin Billy réussi, avec l'aide de Jack et David, à les séparer. Ils se calma enfin. Geny et Caro s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre qui était allonger par terre. Alex et Nigel, eux était face à elles. Les autres était de chaque coté. Ils les regardaient sans dire un mot.

Billy: Quelqu'un d'autre veut dire quelque chose?

Jack: Ouais moi!

Billy: Vas-y!

Jack: Ben la question est pour Geny et Caro... Quelle est votre vrai nom?

Caro: Heu...

Geny: Ont s'en souvient pu! S'tu triste, han?! Au suivant!

Abby: Je sais que vous mentez!

Geny: Eille notre nom complet s'pas important!

Nigel: Plus que vous le dit... plus que vous me dit quelque chose vous deux!

Caro: T'as peut-être du voir des personne qui nous ressemblait!

Alex: Non c'est vrai Nigel a raison! Seriez vous Caro et Geny...

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre ce qui interrompu Alex.

Amélie: C'était quoi sa?

David: Une secousse... effrayante...!

Billy: Dit pas des connerie!

Abby: J'veux partir d'ici moi!

Jack: Abby a raison partons!

Billy: Bon d'accord!

Ils rejoignirent le téléfax puis se téléfaxa a bord du vaisseau. Enfin rendu a l'intérieur du vaisseau, tous alla a leur poste...

Caro: Heu... Ont vas ou nous?

Billy: Assoyez vous sur les banc la et attacher vous bien!

Jack: Billy ont est près a partir de l'atmosphère de la planète Distanie!

Billy: Bien! Nigel au radar sa d'l'aire de quoi?

Nigel: Sa d'l'aire d'être tigidou!

Billy: Accrochez vous! Jack sort nous de la!

Jack: Bien reçus!

Jack pesa sur le gaz et se mit en vitesse Omégas-3. Ils était sortie de l'atmosphère de la planète.

Jack: C'est faite!

Billy: Merci Jack! Bon... vous deux (pointe Caro et Geny) Il faut vous trouver un poste!

Caro: Heu... ont peut être assistante d'un poste...

Billy: Non trop de lousse... Es-ce que tu sais fabriquer plein de chose?

Caro: Heu... oui! J'ai pas mal construis de chose dans ma jeunesse! Pourquoi?

Billy: Veut tu être notre patenteuse? Ben heu celle qui inventera des choses pour aider la mission... Ben notre mécanicienne en fin de conte!

Caro (sourit): D'accord!

Geny: Pis moi?

Billy: Heu...?

Geny: Ben la!

Billy: Caro... ta soeur est bonne dans quoi?

Caro: Hum... Est bonne designer, elle serait une bonne scientifique...

Billy: Abby... veux tu l'avoir comme assistante ou...

Abby: Ben... ouais! Mais si elle me gosse j'peut la sacré en dehors de son poste d'assistante?

Billy: Bien sur!

Abby: C'est d'accord!

Geny: Ouais chu scientifique!

Abby: Assistante!

Geny: Yé chu assistante scientifique!


	26. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 ~ Des nouvelles d'Urion-24?!**

Billy: Maintenant que vous avez un poste ont peut continuer notre mission!

Akira: Heu... Monsieur Billy Patenaude?!

Billy: Oui?

Geny: Yaw! C'est quoi sa?

Amélie: C'est notre robot personnelle, elle est connecter directement avec notre ordinateur centrale!

Akira: Un appelle pour vous!

Tout le monde: Hein?

Billy: Qui peut m'appeler dans l'espace?!

Akira: Urion-24, monsieur!

Tous resta surpris... comment la Urion-24 peut communiquer avec eux... c'était impossible! Billy pris alors l'appelle.

Billy: Ici le capitaine Billy Patenaude, du vaisseau Armando César! Vous me recevez Urion-24?

Valence (répondante): [Billy! Je suis si contente d'entendre ta voix!]

Billy: Moi aussi mais comment avez vous pu nous rejoindre ont est ben trop loin!

Flavien: [Gang c'est grâce a Pétrolia!]

Alex: Papa! Comment sa?

Flavien: [Votre mère a réussi a faire un système très puissant pour vous contacter]

Pétrolia: [J'ai pas de mérite Flavien!]

Abby: Mais pourquoi vouliez vous nous contacter!

Charles: [Parce que ont voulais vous dire des choses!]

Nigel: Quel chose?

Serge: [Vous avez visité la planète Distanie?]

Amélie: Oui!

Bob: [Elle n'est pas pour nous?]

David: Non...

Pétrolia: [Nous le savions... Mais elle est déjà habité non?]

Nigel: Ouaip!

Caro et Geny étaient assises plus loin écoutant leur conversation.

Valence: [Vous avez vue une dame terrienne?]

Jack: Oui! Moi et Abby ont en a vue une!

Billy: Moi aussi!

Charles: [De quelle age était la tienne, Billy?]

Billy: Heu... 12 ans...

Jack: Ou est Brad? Ont l'as pas encore entendu...

Geny et Caro (chuchotant très bas): Papa...!

Charles: Hum... Brad voulez vous venir leur expliquer ou je continue...?

Brad: [Non... (snif) Je vais le faire...]

Billy: Es-ce que sa vas?

Brad: [Pas vraiment... mais heu... la dame que vous avez vue, Jack comment s'appelait-elle?]

Jack: Séléna... Wington, quelque chose comme sa!

Brad: [C'est elle...]

Charles: [Es-ce que vous avez ramener des humaines de cette planète?]

Caro et Geny: Oui nous!

Caro et Geny c'était avancer près d'eux pour pouvoir parler, eux aussi.

Brad: [Geny... Caro... C'est vous?]

Geny: Ouaip Papa c'est nous! Chu contente d'entendre ta voix!

Tous l'équipage du Armando César (sauf Geny et Caro): PAPA?


	27. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 ~ La révélation de Geny et Caro**

Billy: Brad est votre père!

Jack: Donc Séléna a bien eux des enfants!

Nigel: A oui j'me souvient! Personne les aimais sur le Romano Fafard!

Alex: Ouais pis te souvient tu la fois..

Charles: [C'est parce que ont est toujours la!]

Billy: Ah oui heu.. Désolé!

Jack: A oui... j'me souvient! Séléna ma donner une lettre a vous remettre Brad!

Brad: [Une lettre...]

Abby: Je comprend pas comment ont vas vous l'envoyer mais...

Pétrolia: [Avec la machine a démotriculariser les chose!]

Charles: [Oui sa pourrait marcher!]

Pétrolia: [Mettez la lettre dans les mains d'Akira]

Jack déposa la lettre dans les mains d'Akira.

Jack: C'est fait!

Puis la lettre disparut.

Pétrolia: [Ou est la lettre?]

Brad: [C'est moi qui la!]

Alex: Bravo Maman!

Brad (qui avait lu la lettre): [J'était sur qu'elle était morte... Merci beaucoup!]

Caro: Heu... Papa...

Brad: [A oui... heu... c'est une longue histoire...]

Geny: Ont veut savoir!

Brad: [Bon mais j'vais faire sa court. Lorsque vous aviez 10 ans vous aviez chacune un scaphandre... Vous êtes aller sur la carlingue sans nous le dire et c'est la que... sûrement qu'un vaisseau de Distanie vous a ramasser et vous a amenez sur cette planète...]

Valence: [Nous devons partir a bientôt et bonne mission!]

Billy: Merci maman!

Puis la ligne fut couper. Maintenant c'est sur que Urion-24 ne pouvait plus communiquer avec eux...

Akira: Ta communication a été couper, monsieur!

Billy: Merci Akira! Tu peut te reposer.

Akira alla dans son coin et se connecta a l'ordinateur central puis ferma les yeux.

Geny (se levant): Sont ou les cabines j'pense que j'vais aller dormir moi la...

Billy: Minute! Tu t'assis!

Geny: Non!

Billy: Tu t'assis, tu-suite je suis ton capitaine!

Geny s'assit près de sa soeur. Tout les autres membres de l'équipage était derrière Billy.

Billy: Pourquoi ne pas avoir révéler votre identité?

Caro et Geny: Heu..

Billy: Alex et Nigel!

Alex et Nigel: Oui Billy!?

Billy: Pourquoi ne pas avoir su qui s'était avant de le découvrir par leur père?

Alex: Heu... elle nous disait quelque chose mais elle ont disparu depuis 13 ans donc...

Nigel: C'était un peu flou dans ma tête...

Alex: Dans la mienne aussi...

Billy: Geny et Caro pourquoi ne pas avouer que vous étiez des Spitfire's depuis le début?

Geny: Heu...

Geny semblais sur de ne rien dire mais Caro était sûrement sur le point de craqué...

Billy: Répondez!

Caro: Ok j'avoue!

Geny: Quoi? Qu'es-ce que tu fou?

Billy: D'accord parlez!

Caro: Ont ne vous la pas dit parce que nous avions pas encore changer de personnalité... nous étions pareil comme vous nous aviez connue donc ont a pas voulu donner notre identité! Pis ont savais aussi que vous voudriez pas de nous encore une fois... donc ont voulais garder sa secret...

Alex: Ouais mais avec Geny vous avez pas penser qu'ont l'aurait découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre?

Geny: Eille chu ben correcte moi!

Billy: Ouain... bon! Merci Caro de nous avoir avouer!

Caro: De rien...

Geny (a sa soeur): Traîtresse!

Caro: Ben la...

Billy: Bon si vous êtes tous d'accord ont a une civilisation a sauver! Alors continuons cette mission!

Tous (sauf Caro et Geny): Ouais! D'accord Billy!

Geny: Heu... Pourquoi vous l'appeler pas capitaine?

Alex: Parce qu'il n'aime pas sa... Il l'aime mieux qu'ont l'appelle Billy!

Geny: A ok...

Billy: Tout le monde a votre poste!

Tous partie a son poste et ils partirent pour de nouvelle aventure au confin de l'univers!


	28. Epilogue

**Épilogue ~ Questionnaire de l'équipage**

Auteur: Voici qui termine cette fic...

Abby, Billy, Nigel, Alex, Geny, Caro, Amélie, David et Jack entrent dans la pièce.

Auteur: Mon dieu... j'en ai crée beaucoup... Pourquoi vous êtes ici?

Billy: Heu... ont voulais vous poser des questions... ont peut tu?

Auteur: Bien sur! Assoyez vous donc!

Tous s'assirent et regarda l'auteur.

Alex: Y'a tu une suite?

Auteur: Oui! Elle s'appellera "À la reconquête de l'univers 2 : La vie est si difficile..."

Billy: Bon heu... je voudrais savoir pour mon bras... ch'tu guérie?

Auteur: Oui! Dans la suite tu seras comme neuf!

Nigel: Pourquoi ce titre la pour la suite?

Auteur: Parce que cette fic sera une des plus émotive, sombre et qu'il y aura plus d'action. D'autre question?

Geny: Oui moi! Moi et Caro allons nous rester infiniment sur le Armando César?

Tous (sauf Geny et l'auteur): Geny!

Geny: Bah quoi!

Auteur: Oui! Vous allez rester jusqu'au bout!

Abby: Les lecteurs vont-il en apprendre plus sur nous?

Auteur: Bien sûre! Vous allez évoluer au fil de mes fic's... mais cette première fic était aussi celle ou ont voyait un peu qui vous étiez psychologiquement!

Caro: Es-ce que... heu... la suite vas être plus longue?

Auteur: Effectivement il y aura plus de chapitres!

Jack: Génial! Aussi va-t-il y avoir des couples qui vont se former?

Auteur: Sa je peux pas le dire mais sûrement, il faut que je vois!

Amélie: Au fait j'ai une question...

Auteur: Oui?

Amélie: Bien... es-ce que quelqu'un vas mourir au cou des fic's..?

Auteur: Je redoutais bien cette question la! Sa c'est un secret et personnellement je ne le sait pas encore, c'est a voir sa aussi!

David: Heu... Je sais pas quoi posé... Heu... Vas-t-on voir notre passer dans une des futur fic's?

Auteur: Heu... Peut-être... je sais pas je ni avait jamais penser... Merci pour cette suggestion! Bon maintenant allez vous reposer la suite de ses aventures iras pas avant un mois... ou peut-être plus...

Tous: D'accord!

Et il partir tous dans leur chambre dormir jusqu'a ce que la suite des aventures du Armando César arrive enfin!

Auteur: Merci d'avoir lu ma fic!

L'auteur ferma son ordinateur, atteignit la lumière puis alla se coucher pour une longue nuit de sommeil. Là ou elle peut réfléchir a sa prochaine fic!

****

FIN ~ FIN ~ FIN ~ FIN  
*******************


	29. Description des Personnages

**BILLY PATENAUDE** est le capitaine du vaisseau Armando Cesard. Il est né le 13 Janvier 2039 a bord du vaisseau de ses parents, le Romano Fafard. Ses parents sont Valence Leclerc et Charles Patenaude. Son parrain est Brad Spitfire. Ses cheveux sont bruns avec des meches blondes puis ses yeux sont bleus-verts.

**ALEX BOUCHARD** fille de Petrolia Parenteau-Stanislavski et de Flavien Bouchard _(E.T. a part entiere). _Elle est née le 9 Juillet 2041 sur le Romano Fafard, elle aussi. Ses parrains sont : Bob Dieudonne-Marcelin et Serge, le robot. Ses cheveux son roux et ses yeux sont bruns. Elle est medecin!

**NIGEL BOUCHARD** fils de Petrolia Parenteau-Stanislavski et de Flavien Bouchard _(E.T. a part entiere)_ et frère jumeau d'Alex. Ses parrains sont également Bob et Serge. Ses cheveux sont bruns, comme son pere, et ses yeux sont bruns. Il est né le 9 Juillet 2041, lui aussi sur le Romano Fafard. Il occupe le poste d'operateur radar dans le vaisseau.

**GENY SPITFIRE** l'assistante-scientifique du vaisseau. Fille de Brad Spitfire et de Séléna Wington. Elle a egalement une soeur jumelle, Caro. Elle est nee le 2 Mai 2041, sur le Romano Fafard. Ses cheveux sont brun, mais elle les teints souvent. Ses yeux sont bruns.

**CARO SPITFIRE**, soeur jumelle de Geny. Ses parents sont donc : Brad Spitfire et Séléna Wington. Nee elle aussi le 2 Mai 2041, sur le Romano Fafard. Caro est la mécanicienne _(ou patenteuse) _officiel du vaisseau. Ses cheveux sont bruns tout comme ses yeux.

**DAVID GAGNÉ** est né le 29 Novembre 2039, a New-Montréal, New-Québec, New-Canada. Il est blond au yeux bleu. Ses parents sont Dominique Gagné et Mylène Lafortune. Comme poste il occupe celui de defenseur du vaisseau.

**JACK BEAUREGARD**, fils de Williams Beauxregard. Il est le pilote de ce vaisseau. Ses yeux sont noir tout comme ses cheveux. Il est ne le 17 Juin 2040 a New-Montréal, New-Québec, New-Canada

**AMELIE DUBOIS**, Psychologue du vaisseau. Nee le 6 Décembre 2041, a New-Montréal, New-Québec, New-Canada. Elle n'a plus de parents mais deux soeurs, Sonia & Fanny Dubois, et un frere, Fred Dubois. Ses cheveux sont brun et ses yeux sont vert.

**ABBY DUROCHER** est nee le 21 Février 2040, a New-Montréal, New-Québec, New-Canada. Elle est la scientifique du vaisseau. Sa mere est Suzanne Durocher et sa petite soeur se nomme Gaël Durocher. Abby a les cheveux roux et les yeux verts.

**Personnages Secondaire ~ ARDU 1**

**Misha : **C'est la prisonnière du lac que Nigel rencontre lorsqu'il perd sa soeur, Alex. Misha est une Reine bannie des dieux & déesses.  
**Klazé, Hémis & Azalé :** Des hommes-sirène bleu qui habite dans les profondeur d'un lac.  
**Undo :** C'est un Elfe ailé. Il est vieux.  
**Jiyara & Kaïlina :** Ce sont les petite-filles d'Undo. Elle sont soeurs jumelles.  
**Poyo : **C'est un lion & l'animal de compagnie de Kaïlina.  
**Serval :** C'est un Anglais venant du Sud. C'est un marchant de Chameau.  
**Fiata :** C'est la mystérieuse mère de Serval.  
**Séléna :** Mère de Caro & Geny Spitfire. Femme de Brad Spitfire. Elle a disparue puis attérie sur Distanie...  
**Ambra :** Aigle personnelle de Séléna.  
**Deathy :** Un homme bizarre & mort qui vit dans un ville western qui semble être fantôme...  
**Alexis :** Un petite fille de 12 ans. Habitant de la soidisant ville western fantôme.


End file.
